How to Train Your Dragon
by JEM48893
Summary: How to Train Your Dragon, with a twist! Hiccup and Hadley Haddock embark on the adventure of finding a Night Fury and training him! Brother/Sister bonding, but Toothless still belongs to Hiccup!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you all like it! I have tones of ideas for where I want to add my OC, and where I want this fanfic series to go! But requests are always welcome! Basically a HTTYD fanfic where Hiccup has a Sister! Here's a little description of her!**

 **Hadley Haddock: Age 13, Auburn hair braided down the left shoulder, green eyes, freckles, green long-sleeved shirt, brown skirt, dark green leggings, brown boots, Dark green braided headband, and a brown braided belt.**

 **I tried to make her look like Hiccup's sister as much as I could. I was going to dive right into the TV series showns and add Hadley in, along with making some of my own 'episodes', but decided to start with where it all began! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon! That credit solely goes to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks!**

 ** _Bold Italic:_** Voice over

 _Italic:_ Thoughts

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **This is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village. In a word? Sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos, we have…**_

The door to the Haddock house hold is pulled open by a fifteen year old boy, and thirteen year old girl, then quickly slammed shut when they see a Monstrous Nightmare blast at them. The two siblings share a glance.

"Dragons…" They say in unison.

 _ **Most people would leave, not us, we're Vikings. We have, stubbornness issues.**_

The two teenagers run out of the burning house dodging around several Vikings fighting to get through.

 _ **My names Hiccup, and that's my sister Hadley. Great name, I know. At least my sister's got a normal one. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**_

A Gronkle lets out a blast, sending a Viking flying into Hiccup, who falls into Hadley.

"AHHHH, Morning kids!" Said Viking leaps up off of the siblings. The two head off through the village getting multiple looks and comments.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Get inside!"

"What are you lot doing out?"

"Get back inside!"

A Deadly Nadder suddenly flies in front of the two, blasting the pathway with fire. Before they can run into the inferno, two large, meaty hands reach out and grab hold of the siblings.

"Hiccup! Hadley! What are they doing out aga- what are you two doing out? Get inside!" The man holding them releases them, tossing them to the side.

 _ **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped at dragons head clean off its shoulders. Do we believe it? Yes we do.**_

"What've we got?" Stoick turns and asks a Viking standing behind him.

"Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare." A blast from another dragon send the Viking ducking behind his shield.

"Any Night Furies?" Stoick asks, swiping a stray burning ember off his shoulder guard.

"None so far."

"Good."

Meanwhile back in the middle of the village, Hiccup is met with the blacksmith, as Hadley runs off to the village healer.

"Oh, nice of you two to join the party! We thought you've been carried off!" the blacksmith exclaims, translating the village healer's ruins written in the ground of the forge/healers hut.

"Wha? who us?" Hadley exclaims.

"Come on, I'm waaayyy to muscular for their taste! They wouldn't know what to do with all, this!" Hiccup turns to the blacksmith, gesturing to his none existent muscles, making his sister laugh.

"Oh don't you even start! You've got as much muscle on you as I do!" Hiccup says turning to Hadley with a laugh.

"Well they need toothpicks don't they?" The blacksmith jokes, making Hadley laugh even harder, earning a wack on the head by the healers staff for not focusing.

Hiccup runs over to the window, throwing open the shutters to gather broken weapons, as Hadley heads to the healer's part of the building to start making medicine for the injured.

 _ **The meathead with attitude interchangeable hands is Gobber, and the little old lady with a staff and anger issues is Gothi. We've been their apprentices ever since we were little, well, littler.**_

Back with Stoick, the Vikings run down the pathway to the catapults.

"We move to the lower defences, we'll counter attack with the catapults!" The Vikings run of to do as ordered. A Monstrous Nightmare glides low and sets a building on fire.

 _ **See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.**_

"FIRE!" A Viking yells out for the fire brigade. Said teams runs by the window of the forge, and Hiccup leans forward to get a better look.

"Come on! Hurry up!" One of the teens on the fire brigade shouts.

 _ **Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and…**_

A Viking girl with blonde hair puts out a fire and turns around, just as another blast is thrown behind her.

 _ **Astrid! Oh there job is so much cooler.**_

Hiccup leans out of the window, hoping to catch another glimps of what the teens are doing only to get pulled back in by a curtain blacksmiths hook hand.

"I don't think so!" Gobber teases, hauling Hiccup back into the forge.

"Oh come on, let me out, please! I need to make my mark!" Hiccup exasperated. Gobber droped him to the ground to stand next to his sister who came over to see what they were arguing about now.

"Oh you've made plenty of marks, you and that sister of yours, all in the wrong places!" Gobber points to the two, pushing Hiccup back to his station.

"Come on Gobber! Give him a chance!" Hadley complains, moving to stand by her brother in support.

"Yes! Please! Two minutes, I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better! I might even get a date!" Hiccup exclaims.

"Astrid? Really?" Hadley turned to look at her brother, a look of bewilderment on her face. Astrid had hated the both of them, thinking they were just the village screw-ups everyone made them out to be. Sure they had a few contraptions and inventions gone horribly wrong, but everybody messe up from time to time, they just do it more… frequently.

Ignoring Hadley's comment, Gobber continues with is rant.

"You can't live a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!" Gobber counts of the items of things Hiccup can't do, then picks up a bola, which a Viking hurriedly runs to the window and grabs and throws up to the sky, effectively trapping a Gronkle. Hiccup rushes to the back of the forge to another one of his contraptions he made.

"Ok fine, but this," He says gesturing to the 'Mangler', what he named his invention, "will throw it for me!" Hiccup gives his invention a tap, accidently letting a bola fly out of the machine. Hadley ducks, the bola just missing her head, and sailing past Gobber, hitting a Viking in the head. Hadley and Gothi rush to the Vikings aid.

"You see, now this right here is what I'm talkin' about!" Gobber advances forward on Hiccup.

"He's got a point Hiccup, we've already caused enough damage the past four raids, let's just let everyone have one raid 'Haddock kids free'." Hadley states, back at her brothers side. She loved her older brother, even though at times he was rather overprotective, he meant well.

"Mild calibration issue! And Hadley, you're supposed to be on my side!" Hiccup look towards his sister, a pleading look in his forest green eyes.

"No! Hiccup, if you ever want to get out there, to fight dragons, you need to stop all… this." Gobber stood back gesturing to Hiccup in no general area.

"But you just pointed to all of me!" Hiccup said, flabbergasted, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, Gobber. How is he supposed to stop all of him. To be frank, I don't think that's physically possible!" Hadley shot back. Gobber sometimes got out of line and she had to straighten him out to keep him from going too hard on her brother. But seeing as he completely ignored her, again, she figured four raids of causing havoc must have pulled the last straw.

"Yes, that's it! Stop being all of you!" Gobber continued.

"Ohhhh,"

"Oh yes."

"I see what you're doing. You sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw, vikingness contained! There will be consequences!" Hiccup shouted.

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpened. Now." Gobber said turning to grab a sword on tossing it into Hiccups arms. Hiccup turned to Hadley, giving her an exasperated look. She had to help her brother. She winked at him, and laughed at the confused look on his face. Hiccup just kept walking to the sharpener and raised the sword onto it.

 _ **One day I'll get out there. because killing a dragon, is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronkles are tough, taking down one of the those would defiantly get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.**_

Up on one of the catapults, Stoick and his men are witnessing the damage.

"They found the sheep!"

"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!" Stoick bellowed, moving the catapult to aim and take out a Nadder.

 _ **And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**_

"Stay low! I'll take care of this." Stoick stood up, facing the Nightmare with his hammer in hand. He started nocking the dragons head back and forth until a familiar whistle could be heard in the distance. Stoick looked up into the sky.

 _ **But the ultimate prize, is the dragon no one's ever seen.**_

Hiccup and Hadley dropped what they were doing and rushed to the window of the forge.

 _ **We call it the…**_

"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" A purple blast is shot at the catapult Stoick and his men were standing on, forcing them to jump.

"JUMP!" Stoick called to his men.

 _ **This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and…**_

Another blast is shot at the same catapult and a black shadow zoomed through the sky.

… _ **never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**_

Hiccup and Hadley stood back from the window after the display the Night Fury put on. Hadley looked over to her brother and saw the determined look written clear on her face. Time to put her plan into motion.

"Hey! Gobber! I think they need your expertise out there!" Hadley shouted to Gobber. She then turned to Gothi and called out, "Gothi, I think someone's hurt from the fall from the catapult! I can stay and make some pain ointment." Gothi nodded and headed to the scene of the crime. Gobber was a little more hesitant as he turned towards the siblings.

"Stay. Put. There. You both know what I mean!" With that he turned and ran into battle with the signature, Hooligan war cry. Hiccup turned to Hadley, staring at her, a look of surprise and confusion.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go catch a Night Fury!" Hadley ran over to the Mangler, yanking Hiccup with her as they both lifted the contraption and started to run to the outskirts of town.

"Thanks Had. I didn't think I'd ever get a chance if Gobber didn't let up." Hiccup said stopping her just before they left the front door of the forge/healer's hut.

"Hey, don't mention it. I saw that look of determination in those eyes. You were going to go no matter what. Might as well go with you to make sure you don't get killed!" They looked at each other, sharing a knowing smile, and rushed out the forge.

As they ran through the village they got more shouts and annoyed looks as they passed with their invention.

"Hiccup, Hadley, what are you doing!"

"Come back here you two!"

"Kids!"

While the two Haddock kids were running through the village, Stoick was having problems of his own. A group of Nadders surrounded some sheep, but before the could fly off with them, a weighted net was thrown over top of them. On particularly brave Nadder stood up, firing out a blast.

"Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!" Stoick shouted as he jumped on the Nadder, clamping its jaw shut.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Hadley just reached the top of the hill overlooking Raven's Point. They set up the Mangler and Hiccup stood in his place ready to shoot when the dragon showed itself.

"Come on, give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at…" Hiccup chanted to himself. All of a sudden, Hadley looked to the sky as well, seeing some stars disappear, and then reappear.

"Hiccup!" Hadley whispered, pointing to the sky where she saw the Night Fury. Hiccup looked at where she was pointing, and aimed in that direction. When they heard the tell-tale whistle of the Night Fury, Hadley stood behind Hiccup as he got ready to shoot. The Night Fury dove down, firing a purple blast right in front of the Haddock kids. Hiccup aimed and took his shot. The momentum of the shot knocking him off of his place on the Mangler, and crashing into Hadley who was standing right behind him.

"Woah!" They both shouted as they fell to the ground. Hadley got up quickly, hauling Hiccup to his feet, just in time to, as they watched the Night Fury fall out of the sky and land near Raven's Point.

"Oh I hit it… YES I HIT IT! Please tell me somebody else saw that!" Hiccup exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air and turning towards Hadley. If only he saw what Hadley say as he turned around.

"Um… Hiccup? Don't. Move." Hadley whispered, putting her hands up in a defensive position.

"Huh?" Hiccup said, turning around in confusion, only to come face to face with a Monstrous Nightmare. "Except for you…" Hiccup turned to Hadley and grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the dragon.

"HADLEY RUN!" Hiccup screamed as they both ran for their lives towards the village. Hiccup's scream got the attention of Stoick as he was tying up some Nadders.

"Ugh… Do NOT let them escape!" He called out as he ran to the children's aid.

Hiccup and Hadley ran through the village, running from the Nightmare hot on their trail. They came across a support beam. Hiccup saw this and yanked Hadley to hide behind it. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her to protect his little sister as they both looked around the edge of the now flaming pole. Had only they looked the other way they would have seen the Nightmare, getting ready to have a little morning snacks on the two. All of a sudden, Stoick jumped out and tackled the Nightmare to the ground. The two Haddock kids moved to the other side of the pole as Stoick threw punch and kick at the dragon making it flee.

 _ **Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know…**_

The pole now completely destroyed at the bottom collapsed and leaned to the side, exposing the two teens, Hiccups arms still wrapped protectively around his sister. They turned around to watch as the flaming tower fell down to the docks, making worried faces at the destruction. Hiccup let go of Hadley and they gave each other a nervous look as they turned to the chief.

"Sorry, Dad." They said in unison.

"Ok, But I hit a Night Fury." Hiccup quickly blurted out. He gave a yelp as he was picked up of the ground and carried back to the plaza, Hadley following quickly behind.

"It's not like the last few times Dad!" Hadley said, trying to reason with him and lower his anger.

"Yea, I mean you guys were busy, and I had a very clear shot, it went down just off Raven Point. Lets get a search party out there before it-" Hiccup never got to finish his sentence as Stoick roughly set him down and turned to him.

"STOP! Just… stop. Every time you two step outside, disaster falls! Can you not see that I have bigger problems!? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" Stoick shouted. Hiccup and Hadley looked at each other, then around at the Vikings around them.

"Well between the three of us, the village could do with a little, less feeding, don't you think?" Hadley said, trying to make a joke out of the whole thing.

"This isn't a joke Hadley!" _There goes that plan,_ Hadley thought to herself.

"Why can't you two just follow the simplest orders and stay where we put you!?"

"I can't stop myself! I see a dragon and I just have to… kill it, ya know? It's who I am Dad." Hiccup explained.

"And wherever he goes, I go." Hadley stated.

"Oh Thor," Stoick muttered, putting a hand on his forehead, rubbing at the headache to soon occur. "You are, many things Hiccup, but a dragon killer is not one of them." Hiccup lowered his head in defeat.

"And Hadley," Stoick continued, "You are still too young to be following your brother into whatever trouble he inevitably gets himself into. Get back to the house you two. Make sure they get there!" Stoick said, directed to Gobber.

"I have this mess to clean up." Gobber walked up to the two distraught siblings and pushed them towards the Haddock house hold. As they were walking, they just happened to pass the other teens.

"Quite the performance!" Tuffnut stated in between laughs.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly, nice going you two, that helped! Snotlout laughed at the two.

"Thank you, thank you, we were trying so," Hiccup said quietly.

"Ow!" Snoutlout yelped as Gobber pushed his helmet over his head and shoved him away from the siblings.

When they reached the steps to the chiefs house, they started the trek up.

"I really did hit one." Hiccup said, turning to look at Gobber over his shoulder.

"Sure Hiccup."

"He never listens." Hadley complained, walking with her brother in front of Gobber.

"Well it runs in the family."

"And when he does, it's always with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." Hiccup turned around as they were met by the door, to Gobber. " _Excuse me barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong off spring! I ordered and extra-large boy with beafy arms, a skilled girl with stronge muscles! These kids here, they're walking, talking fishbones!"_ Hiccup stated in an impersonation of their Dad. Hadley had to try really hard to stifle her giggles.

"Now, your thinkin' about this all wrong It's not so much what you two look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand!" Hiccup and Hadley stood at the door, staring at Gobber looking thoroughly confused and hurt.

"Thanks Gobber. Way to brighten our spirts." Hadley said, sarcastically.

"Thank you, for summing that up." Hiccup said with the same amount of sarcasm used. They both turned to open the door to their house when Gobber stopped them.

"Look the point is, you two need to stop trying to be something you're not." Gobber softly explained.

"We just wanna be one of you guys." Hiccup said sadly turning and walking into the house with Hadley hot on his heels. Gobber sighed and started walking back down to the village.

Inside the Haddock house, Hiccup started rushing around grabbing his dagger, sketchbook and charcoal pencil.

"What are you doing? And where are you going?" Hadley asked, though knowing full well where her brother was headed.

"You should know," He looked up with a smirk. "You coming?" He turned and started walking towards the door. Hadley chased after him as they ran into the woods. Hiccup turned to Hadley and smiled.

"Let's go find us a Night Fury."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be ride of them." Stoick and the other warriors gathered into the Great Hall around a large table to discuss their dragon problem and finding the nest. "If we find the nest, the dragons will leave, they'll find another home." He picked up a dagger, puncturing the map and the wood to Helheim's Gate. "One more search, before the ice sets in."

"Those ships never come back." A Viking in the crowd so cleverly pointed out.

Stoick continued with his speech, "We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?" All of the Vikings stood around the table, muttering excuses and looking anywhere but at their chief.

"Alright, those who stay, will look after Hiccup and Hadley." Stoick announced. Almost immediately, all hands shot up, with cries of,

"To the ships!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm with you Stoick!"

Stoick looked around the Great Hall at all his warriors. "Aye, that's more like it." All of the Vikings filed out of the hall, as Stoick walked up to Gobber.

"A'ight, I'll pack my undies!" Gobber stated, talking a swig of his drink.

"No, I need you to stay, and train some new recruits." Stoick said, sitting next to his friend.

"Oh perfect, yeah, and while I'm busy Hadley'll be with Gothi, and Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself, what could possibly go wrong?" Gobber exasperated.

"Oh, what am I going to do with them, Gobber? Hadley's ok by herself, but when she's with Hiccup, they wreak havoc all over the village!"

"Leave Hadley to Gothi, and put Hiccup in training with the others. It'll separate them, and keep Hiccup busy." Gobber suggested. Stoick looked up at Gobber with a confused look, mixed with fear for his son.

"No, Gobber I'm being serious."

"So am I!" Gobber turned to face Stoick, ready to bounce back with more reasoning for the stubborn Viking chief.

"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage!"

"Oh, you don't know that,"

"I do know that, actually,"

"No you don't,"

"No, actually I do,"

"No you don't!" The chief and blacksmith argued back and forth.

"Listen, you know what they're like, from the time they could crawl they've been different from everyone else. They don't listen, Hiccup has the attention span of a sparrow, I take them fishing, and the both wander off and go hunting for… for TROLLS!" Stoick exclaimed.

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks! But only the left ones… what's with that?" Gobber turned to explain to his friend.

"When I was a boy…"

"Oh here we go…"

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it! I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him, and you know what happened?" Stoick paused, waiting for an answer from Gobber.

"You got a headache." Gobber deadpanned.

"That rock, split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do Gobber, he could, he could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!" Stoick walked back up to the bench to sit down. "Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become, Hiccup is not that boy, and Hadley is not that girl." Gobber turned his head to look at the chief.

"You can't stop them Stoick, you can only prepare them. I know it seems hopeless, especially with these two, but the truth is you won't always be around to protect them, they're going to get out there again, they're probably out there now!"

…

 _ **Meanwhile in the forest…**_

"Ugh…" Hiccup sighed as the two siblings came across another empty spot. Hiccup looked down at his map, and made another X. He then scribbled over the map in frustration, and put the notebook back in his vest.

"Oh the God's hate me…"

"They don't hate you Hiccup," Hadley interrupted his rant.

"Yes they do! Some people lose their knife, or their mug, no not me! I manage to lose an entire dragon!" Hiccup walked up to a low hanging branch and smacked it out of the way, only for it to come back and hit him in the side of the head. "Ow!"

"Hiccup!" Hadley rushed over, checking his eye for any damage. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm…" Hiccup trailed off looking at the spot the came across. Hadley turned to see what her brother was looking at.

"Woah," The two said in unison. They both stared at the destruction in the forest. A couple trees uprooted, some snapped off the trunk, and others bent out of shape. In the middle, a deep mote, like ditch lead over a small hill. The two shared a glance, then advanced forward. As they got to the edge of the hill, they looked over it, ducking down right after. Hiccup peered back over the hill, catching another glimpse at their find. In the center of a small clearing, laid a sleek, black dragon, tied up in bolas, laying on the ground, appearing to be unconscious.

"Hadley, stay down." Hiccup spoke softly pulling out his dagger, very clumsily.

"Why? What is it?" Completely disregarding her brother's order, she lept over the hill and followed Hiccup. "Woah, is that a…"

"Night Fury…" Hiccup finished her sentence. "Oh wow, I-I did it. Oh I did it! This fixes everything! YES!" Hiccup walked up to the dragon, bound in bolas, and placed a foot on its arm. "I have brought down this might bea- WOAH!" Hiccup exclaimed as the dragon suddenly stirred, causing Hiccup to stumble back into Hadley.

"Hiccup, be careful!" Hadley reprimanded her brother, helping him stablize himself. Hiccup got up and slowly approached the Night Fury, dagger in front as a defence. Hiccup looked over the dragon, then they meet eyes, green staring into green. Hiccup quickly turned away, trying to focus on where the dragons heart would be, only to lift his head to meet the dragons gaze again. Hiccup took a deep breath and repositioned the dagger in his hands, facing down.

"I'm gonna kill you dragon, I-I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to our father. I'm a Viking, I'm a VIKING!" Hiccup raised the dagger over his head and closed his eyes. Hadley took in a breath as she watched her brother get ready to kill a Night Fury. Hiccup opened his eyes, if slightly, and saw the dragons eyes widen, then close as it laid back down, ready to accept its fate.

"Ugg! Come on!" Hiccup cried. He lowered the dagger, his arms falling to his sides.

"Hiccup! What are you doing!?" Hadley shouted in a harsh whisper. Hiccup turned to look at her, then back at the dragon.

"Hadley I can't… I did this…" Hiccup took a step back, ready to head back home, but then turned to look at the trapped Night Fury. Hiccup sighed and walked back up to the dragon.

"Hiccup… please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing…" Hiccup ignored her, and started sawing at the ropes. The Night Fury's eyes snapped open at hearing the sound.

The first rope…

Second rope…

Third rope…

All of a sudden the Night Fury got up and pounced on Hiccup, pinning him to the ground with his claws around his neck.

"HICCUP!" Hadley screamed as she moved forward to help her brother. The dragon turned it's gaze to her and snarled at her, causing her to step back in fear.

"NO! Hadley, stay back!" Hiccup shouted, seeing the dragon growl at his younger sister. The Night Fury turned back toward Hiccup opening its mouth. Hadley took a sharp breath in, unable to help her brother escape his impending doom. The dragon opened its mouth wide and let out a large roar. It then pounced off of Hiccup, flying, or more like gliding, away deeper into the forest, crashing into cliff sides as it went. Hadley let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and ran towards a startled Hiccup.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Hadley asked frantically, searching her brother for any gashes. Finding none she helped her brother stand up. They both looked off to where the Night Fury flew off. Hiccup turned around, completely disregarding Hadley's questions and started heading toward the village. Hiccup took four steps, then collapsed to the ground in shock.

"Great…" Hadley mumbled to herself as she shook her brother, trying to get him to wake up from fainting.

…

 _ **Back at the Haddock House…**_

Hiccup and Hadley snuck into the Haddock household through the back door, only to freeze when they laid their eyes on their dad. Stoick was over at the fire, tossing the embers around. The siblings shared a nervous glance and quickly made their way to the steps hoping to get to their loft without their father hearing them.

"Hiccup, Hadley." Said teenagers froze where they were on the steps when they heard their names.

"Dad! Uh…" Hadley started, still frozen on the steps.

"We have to talk to you, Dad." Hiccup said. Both Haddock kids stepped down the steps and faced their father.

"I need to speak with you both as well." Stoick clapped his hands together, and took in a deep breath.

"I think it's time you learned how to fight dragons."

"I decided that I don't want to fight dragons."

"What?" Hadley looked between her brother and father, stifling a laugh at the two for talking at the same time.

"Uh, you go first." Stoick said, pointing to Hiccup.

"No, no you, go first." Hiccup gestured stepping off the steps completely. Hadley stayed in her position halfway up the stairs, listening to the conversation.

"Alright," Stoick took in a deep breath, then let it out and continued. "You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning."

"Wait, what?" Hadley asked, hardly believing her father's words. She looked over at Hiccup seeing him start to freak out. "Both of us?"

"Oh man, I should've gone first! Cause I was thinking, you know, we have a, surplus of dragon, fighting Vikings, but do we have enough, bread making Vikings! Or small home repair Vikings!" Stoick lifted an axe and dropped it in his son's arms.

"You'll need this!"

"Woah!" Hiccup stumbled back, and Hadley hopped off the stairs to catch him before he fell.

"And no, this is just Hiccup. Hadley, I doubled your apprentice hours with Gothi to keep you occupied while your brother is training." Stoick said.

"What? Doubled!? Is this your way of keeping us separated so we don't cause any more trouble?" Hadley accused.

"Uh, I don't want to fight dragons." Hiccup stated, struggling with the heavy axe in his hands.

"Oh come on, yes you do!" Stoick laughed, thinking Hiccup's statement to be a joke, and turned away from the two siblings.

"Refrase; Dad, I can't kill dragons!" Hiccup exclaimed, a little more forcefully.

"Um, yeah, I agree with Hiccup! Do you really think separating us is a good idea? Chances are, if Hiccup's alone, and with his size, he'll be dragon chow within minutes!"

Ignoring Hadley's comment, Stoick carried on. "But you WILL kill dragons!"

"No, I'm really, very extra sure that I won't!"

"It's time Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me!?" Hiccup questioned.

"Are you even listening to us!?" Hadley exclaimed, rolling her eyes at her father's cluelessness.

"This, is serious, kids! When you carry this axe, Hiccup, you carry all of us with you." Stoick picked up the axe out of his son's hands, then placed it back and repositioned it.

"That explains why it's so heavy…" Hadley grumbled to herself, quiet enough to not reach her father's ears, but hard for Hiccup to miss. He turned and gave her a little smirk.

"That means you walk like us, you talk like us, and you think like us. No more of… this" Stoick explained, gesturing to Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Deal?" Stoick stood tall, towering over the two teens.

"This conversation is feeling very one, sided." Hadley pointed out, giving an annoyed look to her father. "And you still didn't say if I could train with him or not."

"Fine, Hadley, you can train with Hiccup." He turned to look at his son. "Deal!?"

Hiccup sighed and looked at his feet. "Deal."

"Good," Stoick picked up a basket and heaved it on his shoulder, then grabbed his helmet. "Train hard, the both of you. I'll be back… Probably…" Stoick headed out the door.

"And we'll be here…" Hadley started.

"Maybe…" Hiccup finished. They both sighed, and went up the stairs to their shared loft, hopeful to get some sleep before the torture begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Just wanted to put out there that I will be gone for a week for school related reasons, but I will try to get the next two chapters up before I leave! R &R and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

"Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber threw open the gate to the Kill Ring, and all of the teens filed in after him.

Astrid looked into the arena. Taking a deep breath she advanced forward. "No turning back."

"I hope I get some serious burns!" Tuffnut exclaimed, punching a fist in the air.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder, or lower back!" Ruffnut stated, rolling her shoulders. All the teens stopped in the middle of the ring waiting for Gobber.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid explained.

"Yeah no kidding right, pain. LOVE IT." a voice called from the back. They all turned to see Hiccup and Hadley strolling in behind them. An axe in Hiccup's hands, and a way to big sword in Hadley's.

"Oh great! Who let them in?" Tuffnut complained. Hiccup and Hadley lowered their heads in shame.

"Let's get started!" Gobber shouted, walking over and putting a hand and hook on Hiccup and Hadley's shoulders. "The recruit who does best, will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village!"

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or," Snotlout asked, earning laughs from the twins, and a well-deserved glare from Hadley. She could already tell this would be hard on her brother, and was happy she could be here to help him out. Gobber looked down at Hiccup as the other teens walked away.

"Can I transfer to a class with the cool Vikings?"

"Don't worry! You're both small, and weak! That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you two as sick or insane, and go after the more Viking-like teens instead, hehe." Gobber pushed them both into the line of teens. Hadley looked over at Hiccup. Clearly this wasn't going to end well if the look on his face was any constellation. "Behind these doors, are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. The Deadly Nadder,"

"Speed 8, armor 16," Fishlegs recited, remembering all of his dragon statistics.

"The Hideous Zippleback,"

"Plus 11 stealth times 2,"

"The Monstrous Nightmare,"

"Fire power 15,"

"The Terrible Terror,"

"Attack 8, venom 12!"

"Can you stop that!" Gobber shouted at Fishlegs, who cowered back at being yelled at. "And, the Gronkle." Gobber finished with a smile.

"Jaw strength 8." Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup and Hadley. Gobber reached for the handle, ready to pull it down any minute.

"Woah, woah wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?" Snotlout cried.

"I believe in learning on the job!" Gobber pulled down the lever, and a Gronkle blasted its way out of the cage.

"AHH!" All the teens screamed in unison.

"Today is about survival, if you get blasted, your dead!" Gobber explain. The Gronkle headed over to a pile of rocks, and ate them all up. "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber shouted out.

"A doctor?" Hiccup and Hadley called out.

"Plus 5 speed?" Fishlegs cried.

"A shield." Astrid stated.

"Shield's GO!" All the teens rushed to grab one of the shields that were sprawled out around the arena. "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield!" Gobber hurried over to Hiccup who was struggling with his shield to help him. "If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield." Gobber finished, shoving Hiccup into the action, but also making him stumble into Hadley and have both of them fall to the ground.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut shouted as him and his sister got into a tug-of-war game with the shield.

"There's like a million shields!" Ruffnut argued.

"Take that one, it has a flower on it, girls like flowers." Ruffnut yanked the shield out of her twin's grip and hit him on the head with it.

"Oops, no this one has blood on it." While they went back to wrestling for the shield, neither of them noticed the Gronkle fly up to them until it blasted the shield out of their hands.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, your out!" Gobber shouted to the dazed teens on the ground.

"Wha…"

Gobber continued, leaving the twins to themselves and turned to the other teens. "Those shields are good for another thing! Noise, make lots of it to throw off a dragons aim!" All of the teens started banging their weapons on there shields, doing as Gobber instructed. "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?" All the teens dispersed from their spots surrounding the Gronkle. Hiccup ran to hide behind the weapons rack, while Hadley ran towards Gobber, hoping for protection there.

"Five?" Snotlout called out.

"No, six!" Fishlegs corrected, holding his shield up.

"Correct! Now that the twins are out, there's one for each of you!" Gobber gave a hearty laugh, and pushed Hadley back out to the fight.

"I really don't think- AHHH!" Fishlegs was cut off by a blast to his raised shield.

"Fishlegs, out."

After getting rudely shoved back into the chaos, Hadley started running towards Hiccup, only to stop when a blast hit right above where he was hiding.

"Hiccup, get in there!" Gobber yelled at Hiccup who was still hiding behind the weapons rack. Hadley continued running towards him, and yanking him away from the rack.

"So, anyway, I'm moving into my parent's basement, you should come by sometime to work out, you look like you work out!" Snotlout said to Astrid, in another useless attempt at flirting. While he was trying to flirt the Gronkle flew up to him and blasted his shield away. Astrid did a cartwheel, landing right next to the Haddock siblings.

"So, I guess it's just us left huh?" Hiccup asked, walking up to Astrid.

"Nope just you." Astrid did another flip away just as another blast came and knocked Hadley's shield out of her hand, causing her to tumble back and make Hiccup drop his to help her.

"Your out Hadley! One shot left!" Hadley ran to the sidelines, and turned around just in time to see Hiccup get cornered by the Gronkle, it's last blast readying itself in it's mouth. Hadley's eyes widened and she and Gobber both ran to help the poor boy.

"HICCUP!" They both screamed. Just as the Gronkle was about to fire, Gobber, using his hook arm, grabbed the Gronkle up, the blast Hitting the wall.

"And that's six. Go back ta bed ya overgrown sausage!"

Hadley pulled Hiccup out of the way and into her arms. She could feel the fifteen-year-old shaking in her arms from the adrenaline of almost being killed. Hadley squeezed her brother before letting him go, and helping him stand on shaky legs.

"Thanks Hadley," Hiccup breathed out, panting from the excessive running.

"No problem, I'm used to pulling you out of dangerous situations." She replied with a wink.

"You'll get another chance, don't you worry! Remember," Gobber hobbled over to Hiccup and Hadley, and grabbed hold of Hiccup's arm. "A dragon will always, go for the kill." Gobber finished, letting go of Hiccup and leaving the panting teens in the arena. Hadley looked at Hiccup, noting the look of confusion in his eyes. Hiccup turned, grabbed Hadley's wrist, and they ran off into the forest.

…

"So why didn't you?"

Hiccup and Hadley were back at the spot where they set the Night Fury free. Hiccup picked up the cut bolas, then set them down and stood up. With a glance Hadley's way, he carried on further into the forest, Hadley hot on his trails.

"It makes no sense. If a dragon always goes for the kill, then why didn't this one?" Hadley questioned, thinking out loud. The kept on walking until they came across a large cove, with a lake in the middle, and trees covering the outside, making it almost invisible from the sky.

"Well, this was stupid." Hiccup commented. Looking down, Hadley noticed some small black rock-like objects.

"Hiccup, look." Hadley whispered, pointing to them. They both bent down to take a look, Hiccup putting some in his pocket stating they 'might be useful later'. All of a sudden, a black figure lept out in front of the two, making them fall back in surprise. The dragon fell of the ledge and glided to the other side of the cove.

"Woah," Hiccup breathed. Hiccup bounced down to a lower rock, Hadley following suit, to get a better look at the mysterious creature. They watched as the dragon tried to fly out again, only to fall back down. Hiccup hurriedly got out his sketchbook, and drew a rough outline of the Night Fury. Hadley looked down at the sketch, then back up at the dragon.

"Why doesn't it just fly away?" Hadley asked Hiccup. Hiccup just shrugged taking another look at the sketch and the dragon, then erasing the left tail fin on the drawing. The two looked up again to see the dragon try to fly, only to fall and land by the lake. The dragon then went to get some fish from the lake, coming up empty. Hiccup looked at the dragon sadly, accidentally dropping his charcoal pencil.

"Hiccup!" Hadley said in a hushed tone, giving her brother an annoyed look. Hiccup and Hadley froze as the Night Fury looked up at the two of them. It turned its gaze to Hiccup, titling his head, and Hiccup following suit. Hadley tugged on her brother's sleeve, signalling that they should leave before they over stayed their welcome. The two walked out of the entrance of the cove, and headed back to the Great Hall, just as it started to rain.

…

Hiccup and Hadley finally made it back to the Great Hall, soaking wet, but there nonetheless. They walked in to see the other teens and Gobber sitting down and talking about training.

"Alright, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asked as the two soaking wet siblings headed towards the table.

"I miss timed my summersault dive, it was sloppy, it threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid stated, critiquing her own work.

"Yea, we noticed." Ruffnut deadpanned, sarcasm dripping from her statement.

"No, no, you were so great, that was so Astrid!" Snotlout complimented, in another failed attempt at flirting as Astrid rolled her eyes.

"She's right! You have to be tough on yourselves!" Gobber said, noticing the Haddock kids walk in he started, "Where did Hiccup and Hadley go wrong?" Hiccup rolled his eyes and grabbed a plate of food, as Hadley glared at her brother's mentor, and joining Hiccup at a separate table from the other teens.

"They showed up,"

"They didn't get eaten,"

"They're NEVER where they should be."

"Thank you Astrid." Gobber said walking by and bumping into Ruff and Tuff for the first comments they made. "You need to live and breath this stuff! The Dragon Manual." Gobber stated as he dropped a heavy book onto the table. "Everything we know; about every dragon we know of." A loud grumble of thunder sounded above. "Huh, no attacks tonight, hurry up."

"Wait, you mean read!?" Tuff exclaimed.

"While we're still alive!?" Ruff complained.

"I personally would love to see someone read while being dead…" Hadley murmured, making her brother snicker.

"Why read words, when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout asked, banging his fist on the table. Fishlegs started bouncing in his seat, as if he was waiting to tell them some big secret.

"Oh! I read it like, seven times! There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face! And, and there's this other one that buries itself for like a we-"He was abruptly cut off my Tuffnut.

"Um, yea, there was a chance I was going to read that…"

"But now…" Ruff and Tuff both gave Fishlegs an annoyed look as Snotlout stood up.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout stated, heading for the door. The twins arguing, and Fishlegs blurting out random dragon facts, following behind him. Hiccup stood up and walked over to Astrid.

"So, I guess we'll share…"

"Read it." She said, pushing the book towards him and Hadley, and joining the others heading out.

"Ah, great, all ours then, uh, wow, so I guess we'll see you…" The door slammed shut, and Hiccup sighed. Hadley walked up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Tomorrow…" She could only imagine how hard Hiccup had it when trying to hang out with people his own age. Sure he had her, but there was a two-year gap between them. They waited until all of the Vikings left to go get some sleep, before setting out some candles and laying the book out in front of them. Hiccup opened the cover, and started reading.

"Dragon classifications; Strike class, Fear class, Mystery class." He turned the page and continued on. "Thunderdrum; This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves, and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." Hiccup passed the book to Hadley, and she took it and turned the page.

"Timberjack; This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on site." Hadley passed the book back to her brother.

"Scauldron; Sprays scalding water at it's victims. Extremely dangerous-AH!" Hiccup and Hadley both jumped at the large clap of thunder over head. Hiccup passed the book to Hadley to carry on reading,

"Changwing; Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight." Hiccup took the book bark and started flipping through the pages faster.

"Gronkle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Bonenapper, Whispering Death…" Hiccup blinked a few times, thinking he saw the pictures… moving? "Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight…" Hiccup turned to an almost blank page that made Hadley sit a little straighter. "Night Fury… speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightening and death itself. Your only chance? Hide and pray it does not find you…" Hiccup pulled out his sketch book and flipped open to the page with the Night Fury sketch drawn. The two just sat there for a moment, silent, until Hadley spoke up.

"We're going to be seeing a lot more of that Night Fury, aren't we…" Hiccup said nothing, only shook his head as to say yes.

…

Somewhere, out on the ocean, three Hooligan ships can be seen sailing by a fogbank.

"I can almost smell them, there close." Stoick said, determination spread all through his person, as he looked at his map. "Steady." Stoick looked up, trying to peer through the fog. "Take us in. For Helheim's Gate." Stoick walked to the bow of the ship, weapon in hand, as all three ships sailed into the foggy mist lining the Archipelago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, you know, Hadley and I were reading, and we just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Fury's…" Hiccup looked up at the benches above the arena, where his mentor was sitting, watching the teens try to defeat a Deadly Nadder today.

"Is there like another book, or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?" Hadley finished for her brother. They were interrupted from their questions as the Nadder rounded a corner and blasted at them, leaving charred remains of Hiccup's axe, and a pair of startled siblings.

"Woah!" Hiccup and Hadley yelled, staring at the Nadder quickly approaching them.

"Come on kids, focus! You're not even trying!" Gobber shouted from the stands. Hiccup turned, grabbing Hadley's wrist, and ducked for cover. "Today, is all about ATTACK!" Gobber bellowed to the teens. "Nadder's are quick, and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker, and lighter!" Hiccup and Hadley got away from the dragon, who quickly spotted Fishlegs, and shot some tail spines.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Fishlegs shrieked, holding up his shield to block the spines.

"Your beginning to!?" Hadley called out. She looked at Fishlegs for a brief moment, bewilderment clear on her face, then quickly chasing after the fleeing form of her brother.

"Look for it's blind spot! Every dragon has one!" Gobber explained, looking down as the twins rounded a corner, coming face to face with the dragon. "Find it, hide in it, and STRIKE!"

"Ewe! Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut complained, catching a whiff of her twin's stench. The two stood in front of the Nadder, sliding from side to side in an attempt to stay in it's blind spot.

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!" Tuffnut shot back.

"How 'bout I give you one!" Hearing the twins arguing, the Nadder turned its head, and shot a blast, just missing them as Ruffnut pulled her brother out of the way.

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot… not so much! Hehe." Gobber laughed. Hiccup and Hadley came up to Gobber.

"H-Hey a, so, how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" Hiccup called up. Gobber sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"No ones ever met one and lived to tell the tale, now GET IN THERE!" Gobber yelled, pointing to the maze like structure in the arena.

"We know, we know, but hypothetically…" Hadley questioned backing up into the maze.

"Hadley! Hiccup!" Said teens looked over to see Astrid and Snotlout crouched down behind a wall. Astrid gestured with her shield for the do follow suit. Astrid looked around the corner, and spotted the dragon. She grabbed her shield, and stealthily rolled across the gap between walls, Snotlout and Hadley following. Hiccup also tried the difficult maneuver, only to stumble, causing the Nadder to spot him. Hadley quickly grabbed Hiccup's wrist yanking him away from a near death situation.

The Nadder hopped along the walls, spotting Astrid and Snotlout. Snotlout jumped forward, pushing Astrid back.

"Watch out babe, I'll take care of this." He tossed his mace, missing the dragon completely and hitting the wall. The dragon looked at the mace then back at Snotlout and let out its fire. "The sun was in my eyes, Astrid! What do you want me to do? Block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!" Snotlout ranted on as they ran away from the fast approaching dragon.

Hiccup stopped again, in front of Gobber, continuing with his questions, as Hadley ran of to the sidelines with the rest of the teens. Astrid ran by, slamming into one of the maze walls, knocking it over, causing a domino affect. The dragon close behind her.

"Th-they probably take the daytime off; you know? Like, like a cat! Has anyone ever seen one napping?"

"Hiccup!" Gobber shouted, pointing to the avalanche of walls. Astrid popped up on top of one, looking down to where she would land, spotting Hiccup.

"HICCUP!" Astrid shouted falling on top of Hiccup in a tangled up mess of limbs, Astrid's axe embedding itself in his shield. Astrid tried to get up off of Hiccup, while comments from the other teens making her even more angered.

"Oooh, love on the battle field!"

"She could do better."

"L-let me, why don't you, GAH!" Hiccup exclaimed as Astrid finally freed herself from him. Astrid looked up, the Nadder running up to her. Astrid grabbed the handle of her axe, pulling to release it from Hiccup's shield. When it wouldn't break free, she yanked the shield off his arm, slamming the shield into the nose of the dragon, shattering to splinters. Astrid turned around to the cowering form laying by her feet.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?" Hiccup looked up, still curled up in a fetal position. "Our parents war is about to become ours, figure out which side you're on." Astrid turned and stormed out of the arena, the other teens following suit. Hadley hurried over to her brother.

"So… what side are you on?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Without notice, Hiccup turned and ran straight to the forest. Hadley looked at her brother, surprised at the sudden burst of speed, then chased after him.

…

 _ **Back in the Cove…**_

"Hiccup, I don't think we should be doing this…" Hiccup and Hadley were at the entrance of the cove, Hiccup in front, a shield in one hand, a fish in the other. "I mean, this is insane! Befriending a dra- "

"Shhh!"

"Don't shush me! We could end up being exiled! Hiccup, use your hea- "

"SHHH!" Hadley sighed, obviously not going to get through to her older sibling. Hiccup peered over the shield, tossing the fish into the open. When he saw nothing, he advanced forward, stopping abruptly when the shield got stuck in between two rocks.

"It's a sign..." Hadley whispered, hoping to stop her brother's madness. Hiccup tugged on the shield for a moment, giving up and crawling underneath. Hadley followed him, not wanting him to face the Night Fury alone.

Hiccup picked up the fish, walking further into the cove, looking around for any sign of the dragon. That's when Hadley saw it. A sleek, black shadow, looming over a rock, staring at her brother. Hadley gasped, causing Hiccup to look over at her. Not moving her gaze from the ebony dragon, she pointed a shaky finger at it. Hiccup turned to see where she was pointing and froze. The dragon came down from its perch, advancing towards Hiccup slowly.

"Hadley… stay where you are… don't move." Hiccup looked from his little sister, and back at the dragon. He held out the fish, hoping the dragon wouldn't move to kill. The Night Fury moved forward, then screeched back again, noticing a certain smell of metal on the little person. Hiccup moved his vest, showing the dagger in his belt. He touched it making the dragon growl, then pulled it out, and tossed it in the lake. The dragon then advanced forward, opening it's jaws to show a mouth with no teeth.

"Huh… toothless… I could've sworn you had…" All of a sudden, The Night Fury unsheathed its teeth, snatching the fish out of Hiccup's hand, making both teens jump back in surprise. "Teeth…" The dragon moved forward, making Hiccup stumble and fall to the ground, scooting back into a rock. "Ah, no! No, no! I-I don't have anymore!" The dragon leaned forward, making a retching sound in the back of his throat. The dragon then regurgitated half of the fish it just ate into Hiccup's lap. "Ewe…" Hiccup looked over to Hadley, confusion and disgust covering his features, then looked back at the dragon. The Night Fury nodded at the fish, telling Hiccup to eat the fish.

"Does it want you to… eat it? Ewe!" Hadley scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"You're not helping!" Hiccup reprimanded. He looked down at the fish, sighed and took a bite. The dragon tilted its head to the side, and made a swallowing gesture. Hiccup's shoulders dropped as he tried to swallow with out throwing it back up. During the whole exchange, Hadley had to use every ounce of self-control in her to keep from bursting out laughing.

The Night Fury licked his lips, making a smile spread through Hiccup's features. The dragon tried to imitate the smile, showing his toothless gums once more. A look of admiration came to Hiccup, and he reached out towards the toothless dragon's snout. The dragon barred its teeth, then glided away from the two amused siblings.

Hiccup followed the dragon quietly, sitting a few feet away and waved. The Night Fury groaned, and covered its eyes with its tail. Hiccup scooted over, trying to rub a hand on the dragon's black scales, only to jump back and walk away when the dragon moved its tail, glaring at Hiccup, then slinking over to a tree, and hung like a bat. Hiccup turned to his sister, then held out his hand. She took it, and Hiccup lead them over to a rock. He grabbed a stick from the ground and sat on the rock, sketching in the dirt, with Hadley watching from the ground.

The Night Fury looked up from where it was hanging to see the two Haddock kids still there, the sun setting over the little island of Berk. The dragon walked over to stand behind the siblings, to see Hiccup drawing a picture of the dragon in the dirt. With a new idea, the Night Fury bounded over to the trees and uprooted one, bringing it back over to the confused teens. The Night Fury started bouncing around the two, dragging the stick in the dirt, creating a bunch of squiggly lines surrounding them.

Hiccup stood up, looking around at the ground, then walked forward, stepping on one of the lines. The dragon growled, making both kids jump. Hadley ran over and pulled Hiccup of off the line.

"The lines… it's some kind of artwork, don't step on them." Hadley concluded, releasing her hold on her brother.

"Oh, gotcha." Hiccup stepped over the lines, looking to the ground with extra focus, Hadley watching him from the middle of the artwork. Hiccup got to the end, when he felt a heavy breath on his back. He turned to see the Night Fury, once again looking at him. Hiccup held out his hand, but quickly pulled back after hearing a growl emit from the dragon. Trying a new tactic, Hiccup bowed his head, closed his eyes, and held his hand back out, letting the dragon accept it as a peaceful gesture, or bite his hand off.

Hadley watched this from afar, an amazed look on her face as she watched her brother, and the Night Fury form a bond as the dragon pressed his muzzle to Hiccup's palm. Hiccup relaxed, and looked up, just as the dragon removed its head, and ran off to the other side of the cove.

…

"And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole!" The teenagers, and Gobber were sitting on a tower, surrounding a camp fire, roasting some chicken and fish. "And I saw the look in his face, I was delicious! He must've passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one took my leg…" Gobber lifted his right peg leg to show the teens. All the teens, excluding the Haddock kids, 'oooh'd' and 'ahhh'd'.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could've killed the dragon from the inside, by crushing its heart, or something…" Fishlegs stated. All but Hiccup looked up to stare at the husky boy in disbelief and disgust.

"Thank you, for that wonderful image." Hadley mumbled. She looked over at her brother, noticing he wasn't really 'there' and nudged his side to get his attention. He looked up, and Hadley saw it. The look he always got when he needed to see more, learn more, most likely about the toothless dragon he bonded with in the cove. Hiccup looked back down, focusing on the fire once more.

"I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand, and your beautiful foot! I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face!" Snotlout, enraged as he was, made Hadley giggle a bit before he sent a glare her way.

"Mmmhmm, no. It's the wings and the tails you really want! If it can't fly, it can't get away! A downed dragon, is a dead dragon." Gobber proudly shared to the young warriors-in-training. Realization covered Hiccup's facial expressions. He stealthily placed his skewer down on the bench, and hurried down the steps. Hadley turned, noticing her brother gone, and hearing footsteps on the stairs.

"Alright, I'm off to bed, and you should be too!" While Gobber made his speech, Hadley snuck away, rushing to follow Hiccup. "Tomorrow we get to the big boys! Slowly but surely, making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare! But who will win the honor of killing it?" All the teens sat up a little straighter, Tuffnut putting his hands around his head.

"Its gonna be me! It's my destiny! See?" Astrid, not paying attention to Tuff, noticed the Haddock kids missing, and walked to the edge of the tower, seeing Hadley rushing down the steps.

"Hiccup! Wait up!" Hadley shouted in a harsh whisper, just loud enough for Astrid to hear.

"Whoa! Your mom let you get a tattoo!?"

"Its not a tattoo, it's a birthmark!"

"Ok, I've been stuck with you since birth, aaand, that was never there before."

"Yes it was! You've just never seen me from the left side until now!" Astrid shook her head, and rejoined the others around the fire, leaving the siblings to do, whatever they were off to do.

…

"Hiccup… what's… going… on?" Hadley panted when she caught up to Hiccup in his workshop. Hiccup turned to look at his sister, a determined look on his face. Hadley knew, then and there, that there would be no stopping Hiccup at this point, whatever he was planning. Hiccup turned to his desk and set his notebook down, opening to the page with the sketch of the Night Fury. He turned back to Hadley.

"A downed dragon, is a dead dragon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's a little short. I'm currently writing this at 1:40 in the morning, so let's hope it turned out well! I really wanted to get to chapter 5 before I left for the week. I will return though! In the mean time R &R, and most importantly… ENJOY! **

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, Toothless…" Hiccup called out in a sing-song voice. He and Hadley were back in the cove, Hiccup holding the prosthetic tail fin he made, and a basket of fish slung over his shoulder. "I brought breakfast! I hope, I hope your hungry!" Hiccup slide the basket of his back, spilling the contents onto the ground in front of the ebony dragon.

"Toothless? You actually named, the unholy offspring of lightening and death… _Toothless_?" Hadley walked up behind her brother, laughing at the crazy name he came up with.

"What? It seemed fitting." Hiccup turned back to Toothless, kicking some of the fish closer to the skittish dragon. "Ok… that's disgusting." Hadley snickered at Hiccup making him give her a funny face before turning his focus to the dragon. "There, so, we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel!" Hearing the eel part, Toothless shrunk back, and barred his teeth at the pile of food. Hiccup picked up the eel so Toothless could see, and quickly tossed it in the lake, hearing the dragon shriek in fright. "Whoa! No, no, no, it's ok! Yeah, I don't really like eel much either." Hiccup started inching toward the tail of the dragon, trying to be as stealthy as possible.

"Hiccup… what do you think your doing?" Hadley questioned, rushing to stand by Hiccup at the Night Fury's tail.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Hiccup answered, not looking up from strapping the tail to Toothless. Hadley looked up, hearing the chewing from the Night Fury stop, and watched as he spread his wings. Hadley's eyes widened, knowing what was about to happen.

"Uh, Hiccup?" Hadley tried. Her brother ignored her and kept working on the straps. "Hiccup…" Hadley said a second time, a little more forcefully. Hiccup still ignored her, completely oblivious of what was about to happen.

"Ok… It's not to bad, it'll work." Hiccup mumbled to himself, sitting up to admire his work. Hadley rolled her eyes, holding back a grin.

"Oh, for the love of Thor Hiccup!" Hadley all but shouted. Hiccup looked up, confused by her outburst, and even more confused by the huge smile on her face.

"What?"

"Hold on…" That was all that Hadley managed to get out before Toothless leapt off the ground, Hiccup screaming and holding onto his tail.

"AHH! HADLEY! A LITTLE WARNING WOULD BE NICE!" Hiccup scream down at her. Hadley rolled her eyes again, knowing full well he had a warning. She then bit her lower lip as worry filled her features. The dragon fell back down towards the earth, screeching in alarm. Just before he hit the ground, Hiccup pulled open the tail fin, causing them to shoot back up into the sky, Hadley cheering from below. "YES! It's working! I did it!" Hiccup exclaimed as the glided over the lake of the cove. Toothless looked back, seeing Hiccup on his tail, and flicked him off, sending the teen yelling out and falling into the water. Hadley doubled over laughing hysterically as her older brother resurfaced. The Night Fury fell into the water, with no one to handle the tail fin, causing it to close and send him falling into the lake along with Hiccup. Hiccup pumped his fists into the air in joy.

"Yeaha!"

…

"Today is about TEAMWORK!" Gobber bellowed to his trainees. All of the teens gathered in the arena that morning for training, moving from the Deadly Nadder, to the Hideous Zippleback. The teens ere in groups, slowly getting separated by the mass of Zippleback gas spreading all around them. The Teams consisted of Ruffnut, Astrid, and Hadley, Snotlout and Tuffnut, and finally, Fishlegs and Hiccup. "Now, a WET dragonhead can't light its fire… the Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky! One head breaths gas, the other head lights it! Your job is to know which, is which!" Gobber explained.

"Razor sharp serrated teeth, that inject venom for pre digestion, prefers ambush attack crushing its vic-"

"Would you PLEASE stop that!" Hiccup whispered harshly to Fishlegs. Snotlout could be found, just a few feet away from either team, circling and making threats.

"If that dragon, shows either of it's faces, I'm gonna… THERE!" Snotlout shouted, pointing to an area in the sickly green fog.

Astrid, Hadley and Ruffnut were circling each other, buckets in hand, ready to strike at any moment, when water was thrown at them, effectively soaking them, and their clothes.

"Ugh! Snotlout!" Hadley shrieked.

"Hey! Its us, idiots!" Ruffnut grumbled. Tuffnut snickered at his sister, seeing her soaked, while Astrid and Hadley glared harshly at the boys.

"Your buts are getting bigger, we thought you were a dragon! Hehe…" Tuffnut stated, ever so cleverly.

"Not that there's anything wrong, with a dragon esque figu- OW!" Snotlout cried out as Astrid punched him straight in the nose, while Ruffnut threw her bucket at her twin. Suddenly, Tuffnut was pulled into the fog, dragon noises balancing his pleas for help. Hadley rushed up, ready to help, when Astrid put her hand out, signaling to stop

"Wait…" The trio stood there for three seconds, before the tail of the Zippleback came from behind them, effectively knocking the girls to the ground. Tuffnut came back out of the fog, screaming like a madman.

"OH, I AM HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" Tuffnut ran to the other side of the arena, away from the dragon and gas, and passed by Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into the single digits now…" Fishlegs whimpered as one of the heads made their way up to the husky boy. Out of fear, Fishlegs threw the bucket of water at the head, only for hit to spray out gas, not any sparks emitting from its mouth. "Oh... hehe, wrong head… AHH!" Fishlegs turned tail and ran, leaving Hiccup along to fend for them selves.

"FISHLEGS!" Gobber shouted, seeing the dragon spew gas all over the boy. Hiccup turned around, facing the dragon once more, only now, both dragon heads displayed in front of the 15-yearold.

"Now Hiccup!" Hollard from the sidelines. Hiccup threw the bucket of water, short by at least three feet.

"Oh come on…" Hiccup sighed. The dragon advanced forward, causing Hiccup to stumble and fall to the ground in fear.

"HICCUP!" Hiccup heard from the sidelines. Probably Gobber again. The next thing Hiccup did, took everyone buy surprised.

Hiccup stood up, his hands out in a defensive position.

"Back, back, BACK! Now, uh, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right, back into your cage!" Hiccup herded the dragon back into its cage. "Now, think about what you've done." Hiccup said, a lower tone than from before. Hiccup pulled back his vest a bit, revealing the eel he tried to feed Toothless that same morning, before throwing it into the cage, and closing the doors. Hiccup turned to see everyone staring at him, eyes as wide as saucers. Hiccup turned his gaze to his little sister, giving a curt nod, and tried to come up with a reasonable excuse to leave.

"So? Are we done? Cause I've got some things I need to, uh… yep I'll see, see you tomorrow!" Hiccup shouted over his shoulder. Hadley rushed up to her brother, stopping him from moving any further.

"You used the eel trick we learned this morning, didn't you?" Hadley questioned. Hiccup smirked and nodded.

"What else?" He finished, before rushing off towards the forest, his sister in tow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello amazing people! I'm back! And with another chapter! Seeing as I was gone for a full week, without my laptop, I was actually going through writing withdraw! ^_^ But know that I'm home, here is chapter 6! This is the part in the movie where the time frame was sped up, so the narration was a little tough. I added a bit of dialogue between Hiccup and Hadley, just to help me out a bit in writing it. Let me know what y'all think! R &R, and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

Hiccup and Hadley returned from the cove that night, Hiccup rushing into the forge, his sister in tow. Hiccup pulled out some leather and thread and starts making what Hadley can only assume is a saddle.

"Hiccup… what are you up to?" Hadley questioned, coming up to look at her brother's designs sprawled out on his desk.

"The prosthetic I built for Toothless won't stay open by itself, so…" Hiccup trailed off, letting Hadley silently finish his thought.

"Oh Gods, Hiccup, your insane!" Hadley face palmed, making Hiccup laugh.

"I know, but you wouldn't have it any other way." Hiccup grinned at the unamused look his sibling gave him, then turned back to the now finished saddle.

…

The Haddock kids walked into the next morning, Hiccup merrily striding towards the Night Fury, with Hadley slowly trudging behind.

"I still think your insane…" Hadley muttered to herself, then jogging to catch up to her brother. Hiccup held out the saddle for the dragon to see. Toothless, being the intelligent dragon that he is, instantly knew what it was and took off in the opposite direction. Hiccup started chasing after him, the saddle held over his head.

"Hey!" Hiccup called out. Hadley stood back, laughing so hard at the scene in front of her that she was doubled over, holding her sides. Hiccup noticed this and glared at his sister.

"NOT helping Hadley!" Hiccup shouted, finally catching up to Toothless and placing the saddle on the restless Night Fury.

"Alright… lets see if this works."

…

Hadley looked up from her perch on a rock to see Hiccup and Toothless soaring over the water in the cove, Hiccup holding a rope connected to the tail fin.

"Yeah!" Hiccup shouted in glee. All of a sudden, Hiccup jerked the rope to change position, only for Toothless to loose his balance, and fall down, knocking Hiccup into the water below.

"Woah! Oh no!"

Hadley bit her lip to stifle the giggles coming from her. She watched as her brother trudged out of the water and up to her, soaking wet. He raised an accusatory finger at her.

"Not a word." He grumbled.

…

Hiccup and Hadley returned to the forge that afternoon, Hadley drawing in her brothers note book, while Hiccup worked and adjusted the saddle.

"What are you doing now?" Hadley questioned, glancing up from her drawing. Hiccup now had on a belt with hooks, the saddle hanging on the wall as he shook it, the hooks attached to the saddle.

"Well, to be completely honest, I really don't want a repeat of this morning…" He glared at her when she started giggling. "So maybe this will help keep me on Toothless." He finished. He picked up the saddle, detaching the hooks and looked at Hadley.

"You coming?" Hadley smiled and jumped up, following her brother out to the cove, being carful not to be spotted.

...

That evening, Hadley climbed up a hill with tall grass to get a good view of her brother and his Night Fury. She watched as Hiccup came up out of the cove on Toothless, the dragon barely keeping flight, with the rope for the tail fin now attached to his foot. The tail abruptly closed, causing the two to crash land on the same hill Hadley sat on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hiccup yelped. Hadley rushed over to her brother, just as Hiccup brushed some of the tall grass to the side, giving a perfect view of Toothless rolling around on the grass like a cat. The two shared an amused glance as Hiccup picked some of the weird grass and put it in his pocket.

"Might come in handy." Hiccup calmly stated. Hadley rolled her eyes, sneaking another glance at her crazy sibling, then walking over to help him with the cat like dragon.

…

The next morning, Hiccup and Hadley met the other teens in the arena for dragon training. Gobber pulled down the lever to the Gronkle's cage, and dragon burst out, picking off the teens one by one. Hiccup and Astrid were the last ones standing after the dragon took out Tuffnut. The Gronkle spotted Hiccup by one of the barriers and barrelled towards him. Hiccup pulled out the weird grass, which he christened as 'Dragon Nip' and held it out to the fast approaching dragon. The Gronkle caught a whiff of the sweet smelling grass, and dropped down in front of Hiccup, letting him subdue the dragon.

All of the teens, excluding Hadley, were staring at the Haddock boy with disbelief. Hadley ran over to him and started pulling him out of the arena, but not before the rest of the teens, Astrid being rather reluctant, followed the two out, bombarding Hiccup with questions.

"That was incredible!" Fishlegs squealed.

"What was that?" Tuffnut questioned.

"I've never seen a Gronkle do that!" Snotlout stated with awe in his tone. This took Hadley back by a bit. Since when did their cousin every admire anything they did? Hiccup stopped walking and backed away, grabbing his sister's wrist.

"Oh! I-I l-left my a-axe back n the ring…" Hiccup stuttered, turning to run, and nearly slamming into Astrid. Hadley saw what he was doing and played long.

"Uh, y-yea, you g-guys go on ahead, w-we'll catch up with you!" Hadley called out, stuttering slightly as well, and ran off with her brother, leaving behind an angry Astrid, and an awed group of teens behind her.

…

After their escape from the over excited teens, Hiccup and Hadley made their way back to the cove, where Toothless was waiting patiently for his rider and his sister. Hiccup rushed over and started playing with his dragon, will Hadley move towards a rock, grabbed a stick, and started drawing in the dirt.

She looked up to see her brother scratching the Night Fury on the head, then reaching down under his chin, when the dragon suddenly collapsed in front of him, making Hadley gasp and Hiccup stumble back. Hiccup switched his gaze from the subdued dragon on the ground, to his hands, then to his sister. Hadley laughed softly at the confused, yet curious look her brother gave her.

"Ok…" Hiccup drawled out slowly.

…

The Haddock kids made it back to training that afternoon just in time as Gobber released the Deadly Nadder. The Nadder picked off all the teens, until Hiccup, Hadley, and Astrid remained. Astrid made the mistake of getting in the way and tossing her axe at the of the dragon. Said dragon shook it off, and tossed her to the side like a rag doll, and lunged to Hadley, stopping abruptly when Hiccup came and stood in front of her, arms out in a defensive stance. The Nadder smelled the boy, smelling the familiar scent of dragon on him and Hadley, and cocked its head to the side in curiosity.

A battle cry from across the arena pulled Hiccup out of his shocked state, as he reached over and used the same scratching method he unintentionally used on Toothless that morning, to subdue the dragon before Astrid could make the blow. Astrid lowered her axe, staring at Hiccup in disbelief, then glancing down at the out of commission Nadder at her feet.

…

That night in the Great Hall, Hiccup and Hadley walked in, moving to an empty table to sit down and eat. The teens and villagers notice them almost instantly, and rush over to the Haddock kid's sides, sending praise after praise to Hiccup, and the occasional pat on the back to Hadley for 'having such an amazing brother' as they would put it. Nobody seemed to notice a fuming Astrid slamming her cup down and storming outside.

…

After the two managed to escape the mob of people, Hiccup and Hadley ran to the cove once again. Hiccup walked over to Toothless and pulled out a hammer to make some adjustments to the saddle, when a ray of sun caught the metal, reflecting onto the ground and making a small dot of light that caught the Night Fury's attention. Hiccup noticed this and started moving the dot around, watching as Toothless chased and pounced on the dot. Hadley shook her head and laughed at the sight.

"Offspring of lightning and death, please! He looks like an overgrown cat!" Hadley exclaimed between laughs. Hiccup grinned and laughed along with her as he continued to play around with Toothless.

…

"Meet the Terrible Terror!" Gobber bellowed. It was just another day in training. The teens all stood around the gate holding the Terror, and looked down to see a tiny little green dragon. It looked up at them, and flicked its tongue out, licking its eyeball. Tuffnut started laughing and pointing at the little dragon, aggravating it.

"HA! It's like the size of m- "Tuffnut never finished his sentence as the Terror pounced and started chewing on his nose. "OH! GET IT OFF! OH I AM HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" He shouted, rolling on the ground as the Terror hopped off of him, suddenly now focused on a shiny dot coming from s reflection off of Hiccups shield. Hiccup guided the dragon back into its cage, as Tuffnut stood up and joined the shocked recruits.

"Wow! He's better than you ever were!" Tuffnut exclaimed to Astrid. She looked over her shoulder and glared at him heatedly, as Hiccup turned back to the group with a sheepish grin.

…

Hiccup and Hadley rush through the woods heading to the cove just after training. Hiccup carrying Toothless' saddle, and a new stirrup for the dragon, while Hadley walking closely behind carrying a basket of fish. They weaved their way through the forest, when the suddenly came across a very distraught Astrid, her axe ready to through as she faced the Haddock teens with a shocked expression. Hiccup and Hadley share a nervous glance and carry on towards the cove, running a little faster in hopes of losing the suspicious girl. They run and hide behind a large rock, listening as Astrid slammed her fist down on the rock that was currently hiding their location, and giving a frustrated sigh, then run out of the woods. Hiccup and Hadley share a silent conversation through their eyes, then nod, and continue running towards the cove.

When they get to the cove, Hadley runs over and gives Toothless the basket of fish, rubbing his head and making him purr while eating his meal. Hiccup hurriedly straps on the saddle and stirrup, then hops onto the dragon once he finished eating and grabbing Hadley, gliding off to the nearest hill. Hiccup ties Toothless to a post, then hops back on the dragon, placing his feet in the stirrups.

After a couple of tries and marking down foot positions, the wind picks up, bringing Toothless higher into the air this time, and snapping the rope tying them to the post.

"Hiccup!" Hadley shouted, rushing over to see if her brother and his Night Fury are ok. She rushes up to be greeted by Toothless lying on his back, and Hiccup lying next to him Toothless rolls over, causing Hiccup to roll with him.

"Whoa! What th- oh great…" Hiccup complained as he fruitlessly tried to tug on the clamped shut hook attaching him to Toothless. Hadley rushes over, and seeing the predicament her brother is in, lets out a long sigh.

"Great, now what?" Hadley asked, helping Hiccup get to his feet.

"Well… I didn't bring any of my tools, they're all at the forge…" Hadley's eyes widened, knowing exactly what her sibling was going to do next.

"No. No, Hiccup! Do you have any idea how much trouble we'd be in if they spotted him!?" She nearly shouted, pointing to Toothless. "We'd be exiled on the spot! Not to mention Toothless would be killed!" Hadley continued to argue. Hiccup held up a hand to silence her, as a grin slowly crept its way to his lips.

"Who said anything about him getting seen?" Hadley stared at her brother, confused as ever, when Hiccup rolled his eyes and began to explain. "Cover of darkness, Hadley! I've snuck out of the house so many times at night using the darkness! You'd be surprised at how easy it is…" Hiccup looked to his sister waiting for her reply. Hadley sighed, and slowly nodded her head.

"Fine. But if this blows up in our faces, I'm blaming you!" Hiccup smiled at her, then they both turned and walked towards the village.

…

The Haddock teens make to the village by dark, and stand in an empty ally way, Hiccup and Hadley standing in front of Toothless to block him from sight.

"I still think this is a bad idea…" Hadley complained. Hiccup ignored her. Just then a passing Viking walks by the two, nodding in acknowledgment.

"Hadley, Hiccup." The two wave at him, then proceed to the forge once he's out of sight. They make it into the forge before anyone was able to see them. While Hadley is on guard, and Hiccup is finding the tools for Toothless' saddle, Toothless starts to wander around, causing a ruckus, alerting a certain blond Viking of their presence.

"Hiccup? Are you in there?" Astrid's vice calls out, gradually getting closer to the forge. Hadley looked at Hiccup, seeing the panic immediately shine through his eyes.

"Stall her, I'll figure out how to fix this." Hadley handed Hiccup his apron to cover up his flight gear, and he hopped out of the shutters, closing them quickly afterword's. As Hadley got to working on Toothless' saddle, she listened to the conversation going on outside.

"Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid." Hiccup stutters. _Smooth…_ Hadley thinks to herself. She continues to listen either way, not noticing Toothless spot a sheep on the hill by the forge/healers hut.

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird." She stated. Toothless starts to pull on the tether attaching him to Hiccup, and Hadley desperately tried to calm the Night Fury. "Well, weirder." She heard the blond shield maiden say. Toothless suddenly makes a jerking motion, pulling Hiccup onto the saddle. Hiccup had just enough time to grab Hadley's wrist, and lift her up, and fly out of the forge, away from Astrid's watchful eye, and into the night sky.

"Few! That was WAY to close Hiccup, we gotta be more careful, especially around Astrid… I think she's onto us…" Hadley stated worriedly as the two flew back into the cove.

"Hey, don't worry about it! I mean, we're alive, are we not?" Hiccup said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, you're right, you're right…" The two yawned as they curled up next to the Night Fury, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep in the middle of the cove.

 **A/N: So, I was looking at the traffic graph for this story, and just happened to notice the amount of views I got… 307 VIEWS! I am beyond happy and so proud of that number, and we're only just getting to chapter 6! Thank you soooo much to all that have read my story, and a HUGE thank you to those who have followed and favorited this story and me as an author on fanfic! Anyways! Now that my rant is done with, I will see y'all next time! And I will try to update more, seeing as I missed a whole week! Take care!**

 **-Ember 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Here's chapter 7 everybody! So, I will be gone to the camp I work at for the weekend, but I will update once I return! Also, updates may get a bit slower with exam's coming up, and the summer coming up as well, but I will try to update regularly, and as fast as possible!**

 **I got a question about a future story dealing with HTTYD 2 in this AU, and my answer is… YES! I will most likely do a HTTYD 2 movie rewrite with Hadley in it, but I do want to do a couple TV show rewrites, and I have a couple ideas of my own for stories, so it quite possibly might be a little while before I do that story, but I WILL do it!**

 **Without further adue… Chapter 7! R &R and enjoy! **

**Chapter 7**

Down at the docks, a lone ship sailed into Berk's shores. The Nest Hunter's ship. Everyone lets out gasps of horror and surprise at the destroyed ship and discombobulated Vikings on it. The ship pulled up, and the Vikings file out, Gobber rushed over to help Stoick. Stoick walked off angrily, Gobber trailing behind slightly.

"Well, I trust you found the nest at least!" Gobber exclaimed, hoping for the answer everyone wanted to here.

"Not even close." Stoick grumbles. Gobber walks up and takes the basket his friend was holding as they carry on to the village.

"Uh, next look." Gobber hobbled next to Stoick.

"I hope you had a little more success than me…"

"Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then, yes!" Gobber answered. Stoick look over, about to ask what he meant, when a group of Vikings walked by giving Stoick pats on the back.

"Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved!"

"Out with the old, and in with the new, right!"

"No one will miss that old nuisance!"

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate!"

Stoick looked over to Gobber with a look of disbelief, and a hint of fear in his eyes.

"He's… gone?" He questioned, hoping it wasn't true.

"Um, yeah…" Stoick froze at Gobber's words, then eased up at the next words that came from the blacksmith. "Most afternoons, but I mean, who can blame him? The life of a celebrity is very rough, and for that sister of his to! They can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by their new fans!" Stoick put out a hand to stop Gobber in his steps.

"Hiccup?" Gobber nodded with a laugh.

"Who would've thought it eh? He has this, way with the beasts!" Stoick looked shocked at the news, then a smile slowly crept onto his face.

…

Toothless soared above the clouds, Hiccup and Hadley on his back, Hiccup in front controlling the prosthetic tail fin he made for the dragon. Hiccup looked back to see Hadley clinging to his waist, her eyes shining with terror and excitement.

"Hadley, are you sure you don't want me to bring you back down? I mean, I haven't exactly practiced much, and this could end ba-" Hiccup was cut off by Hadley loosening her grip on his waist and tapping his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm perfectly fine! Plus, what could go wrong?" Hadley gave her brother a reassuring smile, which Hiccup returned, then faced forward and tightened his grip on the saddle.

"Ok there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow!" Hiccup called over the wind, patting Toothless' side. He looked down at his cheat sheet, Hadley looking over his shoulder. "Ok, here we go, here we go… position three… no four!" Hiccup muttered. He pushed down on the left stirrup connecting to the tail, and looked back as it opened perfectly. He smiled at Hadley, then leaned down on Toothless. "Alright… it's go time, it's go time!" Hadley leaned down with Hiccup, never loosening her grip, as Toothless dove down in between two sea stacks near the water's surface. "Come on buddy, come on buddy!" He encouraged. Hiccup looked back and smiled.

"It worked!" Hadley shouted, raising her hands in triumph, only to wrap them back around her older brother's waist as Toothless jerked a bit underneath her. "Whoa!"

"You ok? I can bring you down if you wa-" Hiccup was cut off by Hadley's laughter.

"Are you KIDDING ME? This is amazing!" Hadley shouted. Toothless suddenly crashed into a couple of sea stacks, then slapped Hiccup in the face with his ear plate in annoyance.

"Gah! Yeah yeah, I'm on it… position four, uh, three…" He muttered to himself. Hiccup pulled the Night Fury up into a steep climb, holding onto the saddle tightly in hopes of not falling. "YEAH! Go baby! Oh this is amazing! The wind in my-" All of a sudden, the wind caught hold of the cheat sheet, sending it flying into the wind. "CHEAT SHEET! STOP!" Hiccup shouted at Toothless. The dragon stopped his accent, accidentally unhooking Hiccup from the saddle, and sending the two Haddock kids free falling towards the fast approaching ground. "NO! Oh gosh… oh Gods… OH NO! HADLEY!" Hiccup shrieked.

"Um… NO LONGER AMAZING! HICCUP!" Hadley screamed. She brought her hands up to cover her eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"HADLEY! Grab my hand!" Hiccup struggled to reach Hadley, but when he did, he pulled her to his chest, one arm wrapped around his sister, the other reaching for his spinning dragon. "Alright, ok, you gotta k-kinda angle y-yourself! Come back down towards me, come back down- OW!" Hiccup cried as Toothless' tail smacked him across the face, just barely missing his sister's head by mere inches.

"HICCUP! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Hadley screamed as she saw a sea stack coming into view. Hiccup reached down, finally getting a grip on the saddle, pulled Hadley into a sitting position, then sat in in front and attached himself to the saddle and clicked his foot in place. Hadley immediately rapped her arms around her brother.

"HOLD ON!" Hiccup shouted over the rushing sounds of the wind. He pulled up on the saddle, just before Toothless crashed into a field of trees. Hadley noticed a group of sea stacks not 100 meters in front of them and closed her eyes, burying her head into Hiccup's back and screamed out.

"HICCUP! OH GODS" Hiccup looked at the cheat sheet he managed to catch before they fell, then seeing that with how fast they were going, there was no way of possibly reading it, so he tossed it behind him and leaned down on his dragon.

They weaved in and out around the sea stacks, doing spins and flips to get out of the maze of pillars, Hiccup doing every move on the prosthetic perfectly. They finally reached the end, all panting slightly from the adrenaline. Hiccup threw his arms up and cheered.

"YEAH! Hadley!" Hiccup looked back to see his sister still clinging to him, eyes squeezed shut. She looked up and smiled, knowing that they both managed to cheat death… again...

"That was awesome! You know, minus the part were we almost died… but still!" The two Haddock teens looked forward just in time to see Toothless fire a blast into the sky and flying directly towards it.

"Come on…" Hiccup deadpanned. Hadley hid behind her brother, laughing at his misfortune as they flew through the fire.

…

Hiccup and Hadley sat on a low sea stack and set a fire to eat some fish with the Night Fury. Hadley looked over to see her singed brother blinking slightly, as if not really believing what had happened moments ago.

"Wow…" was all Hadley could manage to get out. Hiccup smiled at her, then turned back to Toothless who was making regurgitating sounds. Toothless spit up half a fish and looked at Hiccup expectantly. Hadley scrunched up her nose in disgust as her brother laughed nervously.

"Um… no thanks, I'm good." Hiccup replied to the dragon. They suddenly heard squawks, and looked towards the sky to see four terrors fly down and attempted to steal Toothless' fish. One was sneaky and manage to grab one from his pile, but Toothless noticed the movement and stopped the terror. Toothless made a dragons equivalent to a laugh at the tiny dragon's misfortune, as the terror built up some gas, getting ready to fire. Toothless say this, and with a bored look on his face, shot into the dragon's mouth, making him collapse to the ground, smoke rising up from his nose. Hiccup and Hadley watched all of this in fascination as the terror stumbled over to them. Hiccup picked up a fish and tossed it to the terror.

"Not so fire proof on the inside are you? Here you go." The terror happily ate the fish, then crawled over to the astonished Haddocks. Hiccup looked up to Hadley and they shared a smile.

"Everything we know about you guys… is wrong!"


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews from my last chapter! I think I'll start doing shout outs, just because some are questions, and some I really just want to say thank you!**

 **HTTYDFANGIRL: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! I love writing this story and seeing everyone's reviews makes all that much better! (And I don't mind the all caps ^_^)**

 **Superdragon: I'll try to make my chapters longer for y'all! Thanks for the encouragement!**

 **Midnightfury: Thanks!**

 **Midnightsky0612: Thanks for sticking with me and all your reviews!**

 **And now… onto chapter 8! R &R and ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 8**

Hiccup and Hadley were back in Hiccup's workshop in the forge, Hiccup playing with a charcoal pencil on his desk, while Hadley was sketching in her brother's notebook again.

"Ya know, you really need to get your own notebook…" Hiccup mentioned. Hadley just rolled her eyes and continued drawing. Both Haddock teens had a lot on their minds that day. To many questions, not enough answers.

"Hiccup… what are we gonna do? You know dad's gonna find out about us some how managing to hid an entire dragon from the village…" Hiccup sighed. He was about to answer when a certain chief walked in the door way.

"Dad! Your back!" Hadley stated nervously. She rushed over to help Hiccup hide all of his drawings of Toothless that were sprawled out on the desk.

"Uh, Gobber's not here… so…" Hiccup scrambled to cover up the drawings and his notebook that Hadley left open, trying to be discrete so their father wouldn't get suspicious.

"I know…" The chief of Berk squeezed through the door, then stood to his full height, towering over the two anxious teens. "I came looking for you." He stated, directing it towards Hiccup. Hiccup gulped, slightly looking back at Hadley with a concerned look painted on his face.

"You did?" He questioned. He managed to close his notebook, and slide all of the drawings out of eye sight from his father.

"You to have been keeping secretes." Stoick stated, keeping his, well, stoic front up. Hiccup shuffled around nervously. Hadley was doing the same. _He knows! He knows! He knows!_ She kept repeating in her head.

"W-we, we have?" Hiccup kept on trying the approach of stating he knew nothing, but it wasn't going all that well.

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?" Hadley bit her lip nervously as she looked up at the intimidating form of her father. She scooted closer to her brother and discretely grabbed his hand. Hiccup noticed this and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"I-I don't know-"

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it." The teens shared a nervous glanced, then faced their father, hands still entwined.

"Oh?" The said in unison. Stoick took a step forward, causing the two to take a slight step back due to the large figure of their father, and the small space of the workshop.

"So… let's talk, about that dragon." Stoick stated. All of the blood drained from Hiccup and Hadley's face, and they couldn't stop thinking; _We're dead._ They started scrambling for how to explain that they went against Viking rules, and befriended a dragon, a NIGHT FURY none the less.

"Oh Gods." Hadley mumbled.

"Oh, D-dad we're so sorry! We were going to tell you, but we-" Hiccup's rambling was cut off as their father started to laugh. Hiccup and Hadley both looked at each other, confusion spread across their features as their father was doubled over laughing. Hiccup decided to speak up first.

"Y-you're, you're not, upset?"

"WHAT? I was hoping for this!" Stoick laughed out. Hadley let go of her brother and put her hands up in a defensive form.

"W-wait… Y-you were?" By now, the two were completely confused as to why their father was hoping for them to befriend a dragon. Stoick continued on, not even recognising Hadley said anything.

"And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait 'till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time!" _Oh… that makes more sense… wait… oh no…_ The two siblings thought in their heads. This isn't good. "And mount your first Gronkle head on a spear… What a feeling!" Stoick gave a pat on his son's shoulder that was only meant to show congratulations, where instead, knocked him into Hadley, and the two fell into a basket by the wall. Stoick, not even fazed, carried on as the two shook their heads from the impact, and attempted to get out of the basket.

"You really had me going there son!" Stoick exclaimed, now directly talking to Hiccup. "All those years of the WORST Viking Berk has ever seen!" Hadley got out of the basket then turned to help her bother. He stood up, and Hadley leaned over to his ear.

"Subtle…" She whispered. Hiccup had to resist the urge to groan, and instead looked back at their father as he sat down on a stool. Hiccup grimaced, imagining the stool breaking under the weight of his father.

"Odin, it was rough, I almost gave up on you, and all the while you were holding out on me, oh Thor almighty! With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about." Stoick scooted the stool closer to his kids, anticipating the conversation he's wanted to have with his kids for a while. Hiccup and Hadley stood there awkwardly, looking everywhere, but at their father. Stoick looked at them expectantly, and when they made no move to talk, he reached behind him and pulled something metal out.

"Oh… um, here. I, uh, brought you something, to keep you safe, in the ring." Stoick held out the now candlelit helmet to his son, straightening one of the horns in the process. "It's for you two to share, but since Hiccup is advancing so much, I figured he should get it." Hadley nodded in understanding, knowing full well this was her brother's father/son moment. Hiccup smiled a bit.

"Wow… thanks!" He stated, slightly awed.

"Your mother would've wanted you two to have it…" Hiccup ran a hand along the top, admiring the structure of the hat. "…it's half of her breast plate." Stoick finished. Hiccup abruptly lifted his hand from the helmet, grimacing at the words his father just uttered, his smile faltering a bit. Stoick then tapped his own helmet. "Matching set… keeps her… keeps her close, you know?" The two Haddock teens stood there, unreadable looks painted across their features. Hadley slightly lean into her brother.

"Matching… they aren't even the same size…" She muttered. Hiccup nodded slightly, acknowledging what his sister said.

"Wear it proudly, you've held up your end of the deal."

After another couple moments of awkward silence, Hiccup let out a loud fake yawn, followed by Hadley who figured out what he was doing.

"We should, really get to bed right about now…" All three of the Haddocks started tripping over their words, trying to get passed the unbearably awkward situation.

"Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk!"

"See you back at the house!"

"We should do this again!"

"I'm Great. Thanks for stopping by."

"I'm glad I stopped by, I hope you… bye."

"And for the... the uh, breast hat."

"Well… uh… good night." Stoick finished as he left his kid's workshop and took a deep breath outside, the teens doing the same inside. Hadley turned to her older brother, searching his expressionless face for any clues on their next move.

"Hiccup… that was WAY to close… what are we going to do?"

…

The next afternoon, all of the teens met at the arena, Hiccup and Astrid heading inside, while the others went to the sitting area to watch the events unfold. Today was the deciding challenge on who was to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup and Astrid got into positions as the Gronkle was released. After a couple moments of running and dodging, the two teens met behind one of the barriers. Astrid, shoving Hiccup's shield down leaned in close, her grip on her axe tightening.

"Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing." She stood up and raced off, chasing after the Gronkle.

"Good! Please! By all means!" Hiccup exclaimed. He turned around, slightly adjusting his helmet, and looked up to see His father and sister looking down at him. His father with a prideful look, and his younger sister's eyes filled with concern and nervousness for her older sibling. Hiccup turned back around to see the Gronkle approaching him.

Astrid was continuously moving about, jumping between barriers, axe in hand, and bracing herself for her match with the Gronkle.

"This time. This time for sure!" She let out a blood curdling battle cry and flipped over the barrier, rushing to the Gronkle, only to see the dragon sprawled out by Hiccup's feet, his axe, shield and helmet strewn across the arena grounds. "NO! SON OF A HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING, MUNCH BUCKET!" She shrieked, swinging her axe around in anger, as Gothi tapped her staff to the ground, trying to get everyone's attention for her final decision. Hiccup ducked his head and tried to run off.

"So… later!" He was stopped abruptly as Gobber's hook arm reached out and lifted the 90-pound boy off the ground as set him back down next to him.

"Oh ho, not so fast!" Gobber says. Holding Hiccup in place so he doesn't try to make a run for it.

"Um… I'm kinda, late for-GAH!" He grunted when Astrid lifted her axe, pushing him back, his neck against the blade.

"WHAT? Late for what, exactly?" Astrid questioned, glaring at Hiccup, her eye twitching a bit.

"Ok, quiet down! The elder has decided!" Stoick bellowed to be heard over the mass of burly Vikings. Gobber lifted his hook arm over Astrid's head, and everyone watched in shock as Gothi shook her head. Gobber, with a disbelieving look, held his right hand over Hiccup. Gothi smiled and nodded at the distraught teen. Gobber laughed and slapped Hiccup on the back. The crowd cheered, and all of the teens, minus Astrid and Hadley gathered around Hiccup and lifted him up.

"You've down it Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber exclaimed. Hiccup looked up and saw his sister's worried expression. He sent his little sister a pointed look that clearly stated; _Cove. Now._ Hiccup raised his hand in mock excitement as he was carried through the arena. No one noticing the younger Haddock slip out of the crowd, with Astrid trailing slightly, a determined look in her eyes.

"Haha… yeah, yes, I can't wait! I am so…"

…

"Leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up! Looks like we're taking a vacation… forever." Hiccup and Hadley walked into the cove, each with a bag strapped on their shoulders. Hadley looked at her distraught brother with concern and worry. They're leaving? For real?

"Hiccup, I'm not so sure this is a good idea…" Hadley implied. Hiccup looked over his shoulder from where he was sitting down, up at his little sister. He sighed and turned away.

"Hadley, look… I can't stay here any longer. I can't kill that Nightmare tomorrow! You saw what I was doing! I was cheating my way to the top using what I learned from Toothless! And speaking of Toothless… soon the villagers will find him, and when they do, they'll kill him…" Hiccup looked her in the eyes, tears streaming down his face. Hadley sighed and took a step towards her brother. "T-toothless and I, w-we can't stay, Hadley… w-we have to leave… I can understand if you want to stay but-" Hiccup was cut off by Hadley wrapping her arms around the older of the two. Hiccup let the tears flow freely as he buried his head in her shoulder and tightened his grip on her.

"Hiccup…" Hadley whispered, getting his attention. "If you think for one second, that I'm going to let you leave the island all by yourself, you are sorely mistaken." Hiccup sniffled and pulled away from his sister. He gave a small grin.

"Thanks, Hadley. It's nice to know your always there for me." The Haddock teens let go of each other smiling, and bent down to finish packing. Although, in their family moment, neither took notice to a certain blonde Viking making her way towards the two.

The sound of rock on metal had the two looking up to see none other than, Astrid. Hiccup and Hadley abruptly stood up, Hiccup stumbling over a rock jutted out of the ground, as Astrid jumped down and advanced on the male Haddock.

"Ah! What the- A-astrid! W-what are y-you doing here!?" Hiccup scrambled for the words to say, stuttering along the way. Hadley backed up and out of the way, praying to the Gods her brother would be ok in the hands of the violent shield maiden in front of them.

"I want to know what's going on. No one just _gets_ as good as you do… _especially you_. Start talking!" Hiccup kept backing up, looking around anxiously, hoping Toothless was still hidden, Hadley doing the same. If she found out, they'd be done for. "Are you training with someone? It better not involve this!" Astrid took hold of Hiccup's flight vest and lifted him slightly off the ground. She then dropped him when she heard faint rustling of leaves.

"Um, I-I know t-this looks really bad, but you see this is uh… UGH!" Hiccup yelped as Astrid grabbed the back of his flight suit, throwing him to the ground. It was then that the Haddock teens both noticed the rustling too, and they knew it wasn't the wind…

Hadley stood close by, just in case anything got a little to out of hand. She watched her brother desperately try to stop Astrid from moving any further, and figuring out their secret. Hiccup stood up and got in front of Astrid, grabbing her hand in an attempt to slow her down.

"Ah, you're right! You're right, you're right! I'm through with the lies, I've been making outfits! Yeah, so, you got me, it's time everyone knew… go ahead, drag me back, here we g- OW! Why would you do that!?" Hiccup questioned when Astrid flipped his wrist over his shoulder in an unnatural way, sending him sprawled out on the ground.

"That's for the lies," Astrid stated, pushing Hiccup back down on the ground when he tried to stand up. "And that's," She finished, dropping the hilt of her axe on his stomach, "for everything else." All of a sudden, all three teens heard the unmistakable roar of a dragon. Hadley looked over and gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Oh Gods…" Hadley whined.

"Oh no…" Hiccup sighed, knowing exactly where the roar came from. Astrid looked up, her grip on her axe tightening. She then noticed the faint outline of a pitch black dragon, green eyes boring into hers. She gasped and threw herself at the previously standing Hiccup.

"Get down! Run, RUN!" She shrieked. She stood up, axe ready to swing at the rapidly approaching dragon, only for her swing to be intercepted by Hiccup, diving up and yanking her axe out of her grip. Astrid fell to the ground, her axe out of reaching distance, and looked up to see Hiccup and Hadley, standing in front of the ebony dragon… calming it?

"NO! No, It's ok!" Hadley shouted over the roaring.

"She's a friend…" Hiccup put his arms up in a defensive manner, the Night Fury calming down slightly, though still growling at Astrid as she scooted back on the ground and stood up. "You just scared him." Hiccup explained, holding Toothless back from pouncing.

"I scared HIM? Who, is him?" Astrid asked. Hiccup stepped forward as Hadley stayed to hold back Toothless.

"Uh, Astrid! Toothless! Toothless… Astrid." Toothless snarled at Astrid. She looked at the two Haddocks and shook her head, then turned and ran out of the cove towards the village. "Da du-du, we're dead." Hiccup deadpanned.

"Oh, just great…" Hadley mumbled. Toothless turned around and stalked off. "Hey!" Hadley called.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" Hiccup questioned, rushing up to his dragon. "We have to go find her before she rats us out, and gets us exiled…" Hiccup hopped on Toothless and looked at Hadley expectantly. "You coming?"

"I think I'll stay here. If your planning to do what I think you're going to do, you'll need the room on Toothless. I'll wait, don't worry about me!" Hadley said, seeing the concerned look in her brother's eyes. "I'll be right here when you three get back, hopefully in one piece." Hadley chuckled and smiled. Hiccup nodded and took to the sky on Toothless.

…

Hiccup and Toothless were soaring through the sky, looking down at the forest in hopes of catching the blonde Viking. Hiccup spotted a shimmer down below, and looked to see Astrid, her shining metal shoulder guards reflecting off the sun.

"There!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless dove down and picked up Astrid by her arm, carrying the screaming Viking to the top of a tree and dangling her there.

"AHHH! Hiccup! Get me DOWN from here!" She yelled. Hiccup sighed and tried to reason with the stubborn Viking.

"You have to give me a chance to explain!"

"I am NOT listening to ANYTHING you have to say!" Astrid started to scoot down the branch in an attempt to get out of the tree without falling to her death.

"Then I won't speak. Just let me show you… please Astrid." Hiccup pleaded. The shield maiden looked down, then back up at the boy and his dragon. She sighed and pulled herself up on the branch, swatting Hiccup's hand away when he tried to help. She lowered herself on the dragon, and looked at the ground nervously.

"Now, get me down." She commanded. Hiccup leaned over and patted Toothless' side.

"Toothless, down. Gently…" Hiccup smiled and looked at Astrid over his shoulder. "See! Nothing to be afraid o-WHOA!" Hiccup was cut off as Toothless jumped into the sky going at a steep climb at a lightening quick pace. Astrid wrapped her legs around Hiccup to pull herself up, then snaked her arms around his slender chest. "Toothless! What is wrong with you! Bad dragon! Hehe, he's not usually like this…" He explained to Astrid. Toothless then pulled his right wing in, bringing them to a controlled upside down dive towards the water. "Oh no…"

Toothless hit the water diving in and out, with a scolding Hiccup, and screaming Astrid on his back. "Toothless, what are you doing!? We need her to LIKE US!" The Night Fury tilted upwards again and started spinning uncontrollably. "And now the spinning… Thank you for nothing, you _useless reptile_."

Astrid buried her head in between Hiccup's shoulder blades, holding on for dear life.

"OK! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing!" She cried out. Toothless looked back and made a dragon like grin. He pulled out his wings, stopping their decent, and soaring into the sunset. Astrid shrieked, closing her eyes tightly, and tightening her grip on Hiccup. When she felt them slowly rise into the clouds, she opened her eyes and hesitantly let go of Hiccup, straightening her arms, touching the clouds.

They flew around for a bit before coming across Arvendale's Fire, and then the village of Berk. Astrid gasped happily as she overlooked her village. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist, and rested her head on his shoulder. Hiccup smiled widely at this small gesture, and lead Toothless onward, past the village, and flying back over the ocean.

Hadley grinned when she caught a glimpse of her brother and Astrid, noticing how the girl seemed to be warming up to Hiccup. She smiled and sat on a rock, grabbing her older sibling's notebook from her pocket, and started sketching.

Astrid sighed and smiled. "Alright, I admit it… this is pretty cool… it's, amazing! He's amazing." She said, patting Toothless' side. There were a couple moments of silence before Astrid brought up the one conversation Hiccup wished he could disappear from.

"So, what now?" Hiccup sighed at this, all plans to run away completely devoid of his mind, now with this new found relationship with Astrid. "Hiccup, your finial exam is tomorrow! You know your gonna have to ki-" She yanked Hiccup back and whispered in his ear. "Kill a dragon…"

'Don't remind me…" Hiccup complained. Suddenly Toothless jerked downwards in a messy glide. "Toothless! What's happening? Whoa, what is it?" Toothless ignored his riders' question and continued forward. As they carried on, dragons of all the different species surrounded them, leaving them no room to escape. "Get down!" Hiccup commanded in a harsh whisper. He and Astrid leaned down on the Night Fury, wishing to disappear from this dilemma they seemed to have found themselves in.

"What's going on?" Astrid mumbled. Hiccup shook his head in confusion, placing his palm on Toothless' head.

"I don't know… Toothless, you gotta get us out of here bud…" Said dragon shook his riders hand off of his head and continued forward. Hiccup sighed and looked around. Noticing something, Hiccup squinted his eyes in order to see through the thick fog.

Upon closer inspection, Hiccup noticed all of the dragons carrying a dead animal or fish in their talons.

"It looks like they're hauling in their kill…" Hiccup concluded.

"Uh… what does that make us?" Astrid asked nervously. The teens continued to look at all of the different dragons, each with something in their claws. Toothless suddenly took a steep dive forward, Astrid shrieking at the fast change in direction. Hiccup looked up and saw they were closing in on a volcano like mountain. Astrid, noticing the alarming view as well, tightened her grip on Hiccup, and leaning into him a little more.

All of the dragons dived into the mountain, each swerving over a large pit, dropping their prizes into the whole. Hiccup looked around, an amazed yet terrified look in his eyes.

"what my dad wouldn't give to find this…" He mumbled. Toothless swerved up and perched onto a ledge, giving Hiccup and Astrid a clear view of just what they were dealing with. "Well, it's satisfying to know that all our food has been dumped down a hole…" Hiccup deadpanned.

"They're not eating any of it…" Astrid concluded. The two looked at an oncoming Gronkle as it regurgitated a fish into the pit. The dragon froze at the load roar, but shook it off, and headed towards the entrance. All of a sudden, the dead of a _HUMONGOUS_ dragon jumped out of the pit, closing its jaws around the Gronkle, swallowing it hole. Hiccup and Astrid's eyes widened. "What… was… that…" Astrid whispered.

The giant dragon looked up towards where Toothless was perched, the two teens on the Night Fury's back, and got ready to pounce.

"Alright bud, we gotta get outta here… _NOW_!" Hiccup exclaimed, patting Toothless' head. Said dragon obeyed this time and soared out of the volcano, narrowly escaping the jaws of the mountain sized dragon.

…

Hadley looked up from where she sat on the ground, her brother's notebook still in hand, as she saw (more like heard) Toothless land, with Astrid and Hiccup hopping off his back.

"No, no, it totally makes sense! It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen! It controls them. Let's find your dad!" Astrid stated, starting to run towards the village, before Hiccup ran up and stopped her.

"No! No, not… yet, they'll… kill Toothless… no, we have to think this through… carefully." Hiccup turned and started to walk back towards Toothless. Hadley walked up to her brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on? And why do you need to find our dad?" Hadley looked between Hiccup and Astrid, fully understanding that they weren't going to answer her question at the moment. Astrid walked towards Hiccup slowly.

"Hiccup! We just discovered the dragon's nest! The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here! And you want to keep it a secret!? Wha- to protect your p-pet dragon? Are you serious!?" Astrid exclaimed, throwing her hands up in disbelief. Hadley gasped and looked at her older sibling. _They found the nest? How!?_ Hiccup turned back to Astrid, a determined look covering his features.

"Yes." He stated. Astrid's eyes softened as he turned away again. Hadley looked at Astrid. The two girls shared a silent conversation, telling they would share what happened later. Astrid sighed and looked back at Hiccup.

"Ok… then what do we do?" She quietly asked. Hiccup fumbled with his riding vest, suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

"Just give me 'till tomorrow… I'll figure something out…" Astrid sighed and nodded.

"Ok…" Astrid complied, then threw a well aimed punch at the boys' shoulder. Hiccup gasped and looked at her like she had three heads, rubbing his arm, and looked back at Hadley, glaring at how she was trying, and failing, to suppress her giggles. "That's for kidnapping me…" She then grabbed the collar of his tunic and pulled him in for a quick kiss on the cheek. "And, that's, f-for everything else…" She finished. She turned and ran off, back towards the village, the moonlight casting a shadow over her retreating form. Hiccup blinked a couple times, then sighed in content. He then looked up to see his sister smirking at him, his dragon by her side.

"O-oh what are you looking at?" Hiccup scoffed. Hadley laughed and went over to her older brother, swinging an arm over his shoulder.

"So, if just now's reactions indicated anything that went on these past few hours, I'd say it all went well?" Hadley asked, a little to innocently for Hiccup's taste.

"Oh, shut it Hadley." Hiccup mumbled. After saying their goodbyes to Toothless, they headed to the entrance of the cove, and carried on towards the village, talking and laughing about the night's events.

 **PHEW! Chapter 8, COMPLETE! So sorry for the wait! I wanted to upload this earlier, but then I got a review asking for longer chapters, so instead of stopping after Hiccup beat Astrid, I combined two chapters! I hope you all enjoyed! And in case your wondering, word count (just the story) 4255 words! That's the most I've had in one chapter! So seeing as this took a lot out of me, I might end up sticking to the 2000-3000 word chapters (SO SO SO SO SORRY IF YOUR UPSET ABOUT THAT! BUT I MIGHT SURPRISE YOU SOMETIME!) Anyways, enough of that rant... Remember to review! I love reading them, and it makes me so happy when my email notifications go off because of it!**

 **PS: I'll be putting up a little summary of some of my ideas for future fanfics on my profile. Like, what TV shows I'll re-write to add Hadley into them! And I've also come up with some pretty interesting ideas that aren't from the TV show that I can write about! ^_^ (Is it just me, or does anyone else kinda like to see Hiccup get kidnapped, just to see his snarky and sarcastic side? ^_^) So, if ya feel up to it, (AND WANT A SNEAK PEEK!) go ahead and check out my profile, and feel free to make requests! I am always looking for new ideas and inspiration!**

 **PPS: YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!**

 **-JEM ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm BACKKKK! Soooooo sorry for the delay in updates! I managed to slice my pointer finger open, and had to get stitches -_- I tried to type without using it, but it was extremely difficult. On top of that, one of my co-workers passed away. But I'm back, and in full swing! While I was out of commission I've thought a lot about my future fanfics, and I just need a little help with some of the details! Think your up to it?!**

 **I need a middle name for Hadley! Something that starts with H so she has the same initials as Hiccup, and preferably something similar to Hiccup's middle name.**

 **Hadley needs a dragon! I did have some requests for Hadley to have a skrill, but, I'm trying to stick with the TV series facts, and they say they haven't seen a skrill in a long time so… I was thinking a Nadder, but I want to know what you guys want to see!**

 **Hadley's dragon needs a name! Depending on which dragon I choose for her, I'll need a name, that sorta sticks with the whole HTTYD theme, if that makes any sense at all ^_^.**

 ** **One of my future plans is to have a story revolving around Hadley's Birthday! So... I need a date! Being the indecisive person I am, I can't pick one, so I need your help! Preferably a date close/before Hiccup's (February 29th) so request away!****

 **IMPORTANT! It isn't mentioned in the TV series that Hiccup and Snotlout are cousins, but it is mentioned in the books, so, should I make Snotlout, Hiccup and Hadley cousins?**

 ** **I want to do a fanfic about the Venomous Vorpent (From the books) But, I don't think I want to use a potato as the cure… (If you look closely, In RTTE S1 E2, when Gobber is filling in for Gothi, he digs through a pile of stuff and does hold up a potato, so it wouldn't make sense to make that the cure if it's supposed to be hard to find…) So, if you come up with any ideas for a cure, (You can make it up if you wish!) and I use it, you will surely get the credit!****

 **LAST BUT NOT LEAST: Do y'all want Hiccup to speak dragonese!? I've been thinking a lot about this, and if you want I can make him speak dragonese like in the books! Having him being able to speak the language of dragons can also help with the motivation for Alvin's reasons on kidnapping him, (Which there will be in my future fanfics!) So, let me know what you think!**

 **That was a long A/N! Onto chapter 9! As always, R &R, and ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 9**

Every citizen in the village was gathered at the arena to watch Hiccup kill the Monstrous Nightmare. Cheers could be heard from the opposite end of the island; everyone was so excited. Stoick stood on the stage, raising his hands to silence the crowd, a grin lighting up his face.

"Well, I can show my face in public again!" He exclaimed. The crowd cheered louder, excited for the coming events to unfold. "If somebody told me, that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from, well, being Hiccup... to placing first in dragon training!? Well I would've tied him to a mast, and shipped him off! For fear he'd gone mad! And you know it!" Stoick gave a hearty laugh and sighed. "But, here we are. And no one is more _surprised,_ or more _proud_ than I am."

Down by the arena gates stood Hiccup and Hadley. Hiccup sighed and looked over to his little sister, helmet in hand. They both knew what was he was going to do… and it could either go off like a treat, or end horribly for the both of them, but Hiccup was stubborn, and he was going to do whatever necessary to keep his sister, and dragon safe. They lifted their heads as they heard their father continue his speech.

"Today, one of my kid's become a Viking… Today, he becomes one of US!" Stoick bellowed out to the crowd. They all raised their hands and punched the air as they cheered for their heir.

Astrid, seeing the Haddock kids by the gate, walked over and stood next to Hadley, behind Hiccup.

"Be careful with that dragon…" Astrid warned, a nervous edge in her voice. Hiccup sighed again and replied, his back to the two girls.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about…" He looked up to where his dad was walking through the crowd to his designated chief's chair and sat down. Hadley followed where he was looking, and landing on their father, she sighed, and laid a hand on her older sibling's shoulder. Astrid leaned forward slightly.

"What are you gonna do?" She questioned.

"Put an end to this… I have to try…" Hiccup turned to Hadley and Astrid, pulling Hadley into a tight embrace, as if it would be the last time they'd see each other. Hiccup broke the hug and looked at both girls. "Guys, if something… goes wrong, just make sure they don't find Toothless…" Hiccup turned slightly, directing his next sentence to Astrid. "And keep my sister safe…" The two girls shared a glance, soft smiles lighting their features. They nodded and turned to Hiccup.

"We will." They said in unison. Hiccup nodded and went to turn back to the arena, when Hadley's hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Just… promise us it won't go wrong…" Hadley pleaded, identical forest green eyes meeting, one of worry, and one of unease. Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, when Gobber stepped up and looked at Hiccup.

"It's time Hiccup, knock 'em dead!" Gobber encouraged, gesturing through the arena gates. Hiccup and Hadley shared one more glance, before Hadley begrudgingly released his wrist, and watched as her brother walked through the gates, the door closing after him. Astrid and Hadley both walked up towards the gate, resting their hands on the bars, worry and concern in their eyes.

Hiccup walked to the middle of the arena towards the weapons rack, putting his helmet on in the process. Avoiding the gaze of his father, he reached out and grabbed a shield in one hand, a dagger in the other.

"I would've gone for the hammer." Stoick mumbled to Gobber.

Hiccup took a deep breath and looked towards the doors holding the dragon in.

"I'm ready." He simply stated. The lever was pulled, and the boulders holding the door closed were removed, releasing a red, inferno covered dragon. The Monstrous Nightmare roared, and started climbing up the arena walls and chained up ceiling, bursting flames, causing the crowd to split in order to not get burned. The Nightmare lowered its head, just noticing Hiccup standing in the middle of the arena. The dragon dropped from the chain ceiling, and slowly advanced towards Hiccup. The teen backed away slowly, dropping his shield and dagger, and holding his arms out to the dragon, mumbling quiet words that only Hadley and Astrid could hear. Stoick leaned forward in his seat and narrowed his eyes at the sight before him.

"What is he doin'…" He mumbled. Hiccup continued to back up as the dragon walked forward, still trying to calm the reptile.

"H-hey! I-it's ok…" Hiccup lifted his hands to his helmet and took it off his head. Giving it a slight glance, he tossed his helmet to the side. Everyone gasped, minus Hadley, as they all silently questioned it the boy lost his mind. "I'm not one of them." Hiccup simply stated, loud enough for the crowd to hear. The two girls at the gates looked up to see everyone's reaction. Stoick stood up, hammer in hand.

"Stop the fight…" He demanded. Hiccup, to everyone's surprise, spoke up.

"NO! I need you all to see this… they're not what we think they are… we don't have to kill them…" He reasoned, holding his hand to the snout of the Monstrous Nightmare. Stoick advanced to the bars, slamming his hammer down and bellowed out,

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" The interruption alarmed the Nightmare, causing him to snap at Hiccup and jump forward. Hiccup stumbled back and shrieked. Hadley and Astrid leaned forward at the gates in alarm.

"HICCUP!" The both screamed. Astrid grabbed an axe off of the wall and jammed it open. Before going under she turned to Hadley.

"Stay here." She commanded, pointing a finger at her. Hadley shook her head in defiance.

"No, I want to hel-" She was cut off by Astrid grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eye.

"No Hadley. Hiccup told me to keep you safe, and I'm not going back on my promise, stay put." Hadley sighed but compiled as Astrid squeezed under the small opening in the gate to help Hiccup. Stoick pushed through the crowds to the gate as soon as he saw the danger his son was in.

"Out of my way!"

…

Out in the forest, a certain dragon perked his ears at the sound of his rider's scream. Toothless stood in alarm and ran to the edge of the cove, desperately trying to find purchase on the edge to lift him up. When he finally managed to get up, he raced towards the village, to the sounds of his rider in danger, that he would no doubt get him out of.

…

Hiccup, desperately trying to avoid the flames thrown at him, weaved this way and that, running towards the weapons rack for a shield to defend himself with. Sadly, he wasn't fast enough as the dragon got there first and smashed the rack to splinters. Hiccup turned to run the in the opposite direction. Astrid rushed over and picked up a hammer, throwing it into the side of the Nightmares head, causing the dragon to turn and go after her.

Stoick made it to the gates and pulled them open, motioning for the teens to get out.

"This way!" He called out. Astrid turned and ran to the opening. As soon as she got there, Stoick grabbed her and pushed her behind him. Hiccup, with his oh so fabulous luck, didn't make it to the opening in time as the Nightmare sent a burst of flames in his direction, causing Stoick to shield the two girls, and Hiccup to run the other way. The Nightmare shoved the teenage boy down, and placed his talons over him, rendering him useless to escape.

The high pitched whistle caused all of the Vikings to turn towards the direction it came, watching a blur of black fire into the chains, causing smoke to rise everywhere in the arena, obscuring their view of Hiccup. Hadley's eyes widened as she heard the whistle and gasped.

"Toothless…" She mumbled, loud enough for Astrid to hear, but not Stoick. Gobber looked on, seeing the blur and gasped.

"Night Fury!"

Toothless jumped in and pulled the Nightmare off of his rider, and started to fight it, getting in between Hiccup and the flammable dragon. The crowd watched in awe, until the severity of reality hit them. Seeing this, Hiccup stood up and rushed over to Toothless, pushing him, and trying to get him to leave.

"Toothless go, get out of here!" Hiccup pleaded. His eyes widened when he heard Hadley and Astrid's Shouts of,

"Dad! NO!"

"Stoick, No!"

"Go, GO!" Hiccup kept pushing Toothless when he saw the other Vikings advancing, including his father. "No, Dad, dad he won't hurt you!" Toothless shoved Hiccup away, his eyes narrowing on Stoick, who grabbed an axe from the wall and rushed over. "No, stop! You'll make it worse! Toothless stop!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless pounced onto Stoick, rolling multiple times before coming on top, and readied a blast in the back of his throat. Hiccup's eyes widened at this. "No… NO!" He shrieked. Toothless seized the blast and looked over to his rider with confused eyes. While doing so, he did not see the other Vikings rush over and pull him off of Stoick, and restrain him to the ground. Hiccup rushed forward to help his dragon, only to be stopped by Hadley and Astrid holding him back.

"Oh n-no, no, p-please d-don't hurt h-him! P-please don't h-hurt him!" Hiccup cried out, trying to get free from the girls' grip. Stoick stood up and looked from the Night Fury to his son being restrained by Astrid as Hadley now came over to the front of him trying to calm him. Stoick pushed away the axe held out to him and grumbled.

"Put it with the others." He stated, walking over to Hiccup and yanking him from Astrid's grip, pulling him up to the great hall, Hadley quickly following behind.

…

Hiccup was tossed into the Great Hall, stumbling a bit as Hadley rushed to his side, and Stoick slammed the Hall doors. Hiccup straightened himself out and looked at his father with fear in his eyes. Not for him, no, he could take quite a bit for his size, but for Toothless. Who knew what the Chief of a dragon killing tribe would do to his dragon.

"I should've known… I should've seen the signs!" Stoick grumbled, voice rising at the end. He walked further into the Great Hall, passed Hiccup and Hadley. Hadley just stood back and watched as the events unfolded.

"Dad…" Hiccup interrupted.

"We had a DEAL!" Stoick shouted. Hiccup started stuttering, looking for the right words to explain the mess he found himself in.

"I-I know we did, but t-that was before I, oh it's all so messed up…" Hiccup complained. Stoick turned on his son, pointing an accusatory finger at him, making him stumble back slightly.

"So everything in the ring… a _trick_ , a _lie_ …"

"I-I screwed up, I-I-I should've told you, before now, I… just, take this out on me, be mad at me, but please! Just don't hurt Toothless!" Hiccup pleaded, following his father as he paced. Hadley sighed, knowing full well he was going to do what he could to protect his dragon.

"The dragon?! That's what your worried about?! Not the people you almost killed?!"

"H-he was just p-protecting me! He's not dangerous!"

"They've killed, _HUNDREDS OF US_!"

"And we've killed _THOSANDS OF THEM_! They defend themselves, that's all!" Hiccup argued, watching as his father shook his head in disbelief and start pacing again. Hadley walked up to her older sibling, and rested a hand on his shoulder in hopes of calming him down, if slightly. Seeing his father wasn't going to say anything, Hiccup continued his argument.

"They raid us because they _have to_! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be _eaten themselves_! There's, something else on their island dad… I-It's like a dragon like never-" Stoick halted his pacing and rounded on Hiccup, causing both kids to take a step back.

"Their island! So you've been to the nest…" Stoick got close to his son's face, forcing him to spit out the truth.

"Did I say nest…"

"How did you find it!"

"N-no, I-I didn't, Toothless did, only a _dragon_ can find the island!" Hiccup gasped as he looked at his sister, both just realizing what he said. This. Was. _Bad_. Stoick looked up, a murderous look in his eyes

"Oh, n-no no, dad no! Please, it's not what you think! Y-you don't know what your up against! It's like nothing you've ever seen!" Stoick headed towards the doors leading outside the Hall, pushing in between Hiccup and Hadley. Hiccup rushed forward to try and stop his father from his certain doom.

"Dad please! I promise you, you can't win this one!" Hiccup ran over and grabbed Stoick's arm, a futile attempt at keeping the burly Viking from leaving. "Oh, Dad… no, for _once_ in your life, would you _please_ just _LISTEN TO ME_!" Hiccup shouted. He grunted when Stoick tossed him off his arm, sending him to the ground. Hadley rushed over and lifted her brother into a sitting position, both looking up at their father towering over them.

"You've thrown your lot in with them… you're not a Viking…" Hiccup's face fell as he listened to the words coming from his father. But the words he said next never surprised, nor hurt, more than those four words. "…You're not my son." Stoick stormed off and out the doors, slamming them behind him. "Ready the ships!" He called out. He stood in place for a moment, the events and what he just said catching up to him. He shook off the feeling and headed towards the docks.

Inside the Great Hall, Hiccup and Hadley both sat on the floor, wide eyed at the words their father just uttered. Hiccup sighed, blinking away the tears that started forming.

"H-he just… _disowned me_ …"

 **Chapter 9, done! Once again I am sososososososososo sorry for the delay! Exams are coming up next week for me, but I will try to balance writing and exams! I am determined to get this story down before the summer! I'm going to guess around 3-4 chapters left, so hang tight and enjoy this suspenseful ride that's coming up! Don't forget to review! And as always, I am open for any requests!**

 **-Jem**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello amazing readers! I have news! I've done some research and I am happy to announce… DREAMWORKS DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE SEASON 5 AIRS ON JUNE 24** **th** **, 2016! That's 13 days away guys! I honestly can't contain my excitement! ^_^**

 **On other news, thank you so much for the reviews, and input I got from my last chapter! I have decided on a dragon for Hadley, and I've picked… *INSERT DRUMROLL* The Hobblegrunt! I am still working on a name, but feel free to leave requests! I am also planning out how Hadley will come across finding and training this special dragon (It will take place during the Riders/Defenders time period!)**

 **One last thing, one of the main reasons I started this fanfic series was that lately my older siblings have been getting really overprotective of me because of some issues at school, so, chances are likely that Hiccup will be a VERY overprotective older brother to Hadley, considering I have tons of stuff to work with from personal experience! Just a heads up!**

 **Onto chapter 10! R &R, and ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 10**

All of the Vikings of berk, minus the kids and elders, met down at the docks, weapons in hand for the battle to come. Toothless was chained and muzzled to a wooden platform and lifted onto the lead ship. Hiccup was up on the cliffside of Berk, looking down sadly as his best friend was tied down and shipped off with his fa-chief to their impending death. Hadley laid a hand on his shoulder, in hopes of comforting her distressed brother. Hiccup looked over and grabbed his sisters hand, squeezing it as they both looked back down.

"Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate. Stoick commanded as he stepped onto the ship Toothless was strapped down to. Stoick looked around at his fellow warriors, catching a glimpse of two smaller figures up on the cliffs. Upon closer inspection, the chief found it to be Hiccup and Hadley. Stoick noticed that Hiccup shifted slightly, his head down, and Hadley leaning over and taking him into an embrace for comfort. Stoick sighed, and turned towards Toothless, his angry glare returning at the sight of the struggling Night Fury. "Lead us home, _devil._ "

Hiccup and Hadley watched from above as the ships disappeared from their view, Hadley's arm around his shoulders, Hiccup's arm around her waist. Soft foot falls caught the attention of both Haddock's, but neither had to turn to know who it was.

Astrid stepped up to the ledge, looking out at the ocean, as she stated her opinion of this mess they all found themselves in.

"It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend…" Hadley sent a glare towards Astrid as her brother sighed.

"Thank you, for summing that up." Hiccup deadpanned.

"You've always had such a way with words, Astrid, way to cheer him up." Hadley grumbled. Hiccup sighed again, turning away from the two girls.

"Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? It would've been better, for everyone…"

"Yup." Hadley sent another glare at the 15-year-old, but let her continue. "The rest of us would've of done it. So why didn't you?" Astrid finished. Hadley looked back at Hiccup, now wondering the same thing. She walked up behind her brother, leaning slightly forward to see his face.

"Um, yeah… why didn't you?"

"I don't know, I couldn't." Hiccup mumbled.

"That's not an answer." Astrid replied, stepping forward.

"Why is this so important, all of a sudden?" Hiccup raised his voice slightly, not fazing Astrid in the slightest, but causing Hadley to stumble back a bit, not used to her brother raising his voice, _ever_.

"Because I want to remember what you say, right now."

"Ugh, for the love of- I-I was a coward, I was weak! I _wouldn't_ kill a dragon!"

"You said wouldn't that time." Hadley pointed out. Hiccup turned back towards his sister and friend, an annoyed and distressed look on his face.

"Oh, u-ugh whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who _wouldn't_ kill a dragon!"

"First to ride one though…" Hadley mumbled, just loud enough for the others to hear. Hiccup lifted his head slightly, eyes widening at the realization of what she said being true.

"So…" Astrid let her sentence trail off, letting Hiccup finish. Hiccup sighed and looked at the expectant girls in the eyes.

"I wouldn't kill him, because he looked as frightened as I was… I looked at him, and I saw myself…" Hiccup finished, waiting for their response. Hadley and Astrid looked at each other, shook written clearly on their features, then turned to Hiccup.

"I bet he's really frightened now… what are you going to do about it?" Hadley stepped closer to her brother waiting for his reply to Astrid. Hiccup shrugged and gave a little sniffle.

"Eh, probably somethin' stupid…"

"Good, but you've already done that…" A flash of realization coated Hiccup's eyes as he bounced on the spot, backing up and shaking a finger at them.

"Then something crazy…" Hadley and Astrid shared a glance and smiled as Hiccup ran off. They nodded to each other and followed the boy.

"That's, more like it."

…

The ships sent out to find the nest pulled up to the fogbank, just on the edge of Helheim's Gate. Stoick stood on the head ship, overlooking the foggy sea in front of him.

"Sound your positions, stay within meteor shot." He ordered in a harsh whisper. The Vikings on the other ships recapped what was said by the chief and followed orders. Gobber sheepishly walked up to Stoick, unconsciously rubbing his hook arm.

"Listen, Stoick. I was overhearing some of the mangers now, and-and well, some of them, are wondering what it is we are up to here. No-not me of course, I-I always know you're the one with the plan, but some- not me- are, are wondering, if there is in fact a plan at all? And what that might be?"

"Find the nest a take it." Stoick simply replied, still staring at the foggy rocks in front of them.

"Oh! Of course, send them running. The old Viking fall back! Nice and simple-"

"Shhh…" Gobber was silenced by Stoick as they both looked at Toothless, seeing him perk his ears up and start to rumble. The chief and blacksmith leaned forward slightly, before Stoick walked to the back of the ship and took control of steering.

"Step aside." Toothless' head shot up as he looked towards the right, sending Stoick to turn the ship in that direction. The Night Fury then turned to the left, Stoick following the dragons every move. The Vikings on the other ships all followed the chief's movements, sailing carefully through the fog, and mass of sea stacks.

…

"If your planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronkle." Hiccup turned around to see Hadley, Astrid and the other teens standing in a line. Tuffnut pushed forward and walked up to Hiccup, standing in front of the Monstrous Nightmare's cage.

"You were wise to seek help from the worlds most _deadly_ weapon… it's me." He exclaimed, getting in Hiccup's face and gesturing to himself. Snotlout walked up and shoved Tuff out of the way, talking his place in front of the Haddock boy.

"I _love_ this plan!" He exclaimed, punching the air with his fists.

"I didn't-" Hiccup stumbled to get out. Ruffnut then came up, knocking Snotlout out of the way and making him punch himself in the face.

"Your _crazy_! I like that…" Astrid came up, pulling the female twin away from Hiccup by her braid, then smiled at him, Hadley walking up and resting a hand on her brother's shoulder. Hiccup let out a breath of relief from the Thorston twin being moved away from him.

"So…" Hadley started, letting Astrid finish.

"What is the plan?" Hiccup smiled, backing up towards the Nightmare's cage door.

"Your going to learn, how to train a dragon."

…

The boats sailed silently across the bumpy waters, the only sound being the waves crashing against the sides of the boats. As they sailed on, they passed an old, torn apart ship from one of their past venters to find the nest. The Vikings murmured quietly to each other at the sight.

"That's not very encouraging…" Gobber and Stoick looked up and grimaced at the sight, not really wanting to relive how that got there.

"Huh, I was wondering where that went…" Gobber commented quietly. Stoick moved back towards the steering as Toothless started to shift a bit more. The dragon leaned left and right until finally deciding on a direction, getting Stoick to turn abruptly to avoid hitting a sea stack, which they grazed slightly. Toothless started to bang against his chains in vain attempt to get free as they reached a tall mountain.

"Stay low, and ready your weapons." Stoick commanded, hunching down slightly. The boat drifted towards the shores of the beach, stopping their movement fast. Stoick went to the front of the ship, pushing past all of his fellow warriors as he looked up at the mountain, noticing the slight movement and red color of a tail, sliding back into the mountain. The chief grinned and hopped out of the boat, looking around at the island they landed on.

"We're here."

…

Hiccup walked out of the Monstrous Nightmare's cage, his palm hovering over the dragon's snout, as he began to back up towards the over excited teens, ignoring their gasps and 'whoa's'. Hadley smiled at the sight in front of her. Her smile turned into a frown as she noticed Snotlout pick up a broken spear head. Before she could do anything, Astrid smacked the side of his arm, shaking her head, a silent gesture that clearly stated, 'don't even think about it.'

Hiccup continued to back up, hand still hovering over the dragon, and led him to Snotlout. He grabbed Snotlout's arm, pulling him towards the Nightmare. Snotlout started stuttering and jerked his hand back.

"Wait! W-what are you-!" He shrieked keeping his hand towards his chest. Hiccup reached out again, getting a firm grip on buff teenager's arm, and placed his hand on the dragon's snout.

"Shhh… It's ok, it's ok…" Hiccup and Snotlout shared a laugh as they watched the Nightmare nuzzle into the boy's palm, purring loudly. Hiccup smirked and walked to the other side of the arena towards the storage bins.

"Where'r you goin'!" Snotlout exclaimed nervously, still shaking from being left alone with a 5000 pound, flammable dragon. Hiccup turned back towards the teens, some rope in his hands.

"You're gonna need something to help you hold on." All of the teens turned back around to come face to face with the Nadder, Zippleback, and Gronkle.

…

All of the Vikings worked together to set up the catapults and weapons they would use to fight the dragons, and send them running from their nest. Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, and a couple other Vikings stood in a circle, discussing their plan of action.

"When we crack this mountain open, all hell is gonna break loose…" Stoick commented darkly, looking down at the diagram he drew in the gravel.

"And my undies! Good thing I brought extras…" Gobber commented. Stoick walked forward, a hand raised in the air.

"No matter how this ends, it ends today!" He closed his hand into a fist, signalling for the catapults to fire at the mountain. All of the massive rocks flew up and hit the mountain, causing a gaping hole to form in the front. Stoick walked up and gestured with his hammer to send the ball of fire so he could see what it was exactly that he was dealing with. The ball of flames soared through the sky, then down the hole, lighting it up just enough to see all of the dragons gathered on the walls in clusters.

Stoick bellowed a war cry and leapt into the hole, tossing and turning as he let his hammer aim for the dragons. As the dragons all left the mountain, Gobber looked to the sky and shrugged.

"Is that it?" The crowds immediately started to cheer at their recent victory.

"We've done it!"

Down at the ships, Toothless whimpered with worry as the dragons all left the nest. The only thing the ebony dragon could think was, _'They don't know what they're doing, or what it'll cost them…'_

Stoick looked over to see Toothless thrashing about, once again trying to escape. That's when he noticed the faint rumbling coming from inside the mountain. The chief's eyes widened, as he turned to his people, then back at the cave.

"This isn't over! Form your ranks, hold together!" He called out. Suddenly, a loud roar sounded, and shortly after, was followed by an enormous dragon, crashing its way through the small cave opening. All of the Vikings gasped at the sight of the giant beast in front of them. Stoick jumped down from his perch and ran away from the dragon.

"Get clear!" He hollered. The Vikings screamed as the dragon broke through the mountain, roaring and growling at them. Stoick ran up by Gobber, turning around to get a full view of what they were up against.

"Beard of Thor! What is _that_!" Gobber cried out. Stoick's eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"Odin help us…"

 **CLIFFHANGER! I know, I'm horrible, and I'm sorry! I will try to update as fast as I can! These fighting scenes are actually really tough to write and plan out! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Once again, I LOVE reviews! And remember, if you feel up to giving some input and ideas into my stories, I got a bunch of questions I need answers to in my previous chapter's Author's Note! Love you all my fantastic readers!**

 **-Jem**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! So, as I said before, this story is probably down to the last 2-3 chapters, so, my plan is to finish this story today, and move onto my next fanfics! I will probably do "How to Start a Dragon Academy" Just to get the series moving, and then keep going with some of my other ones! As always, R &R, and ENJOY!**

 ** _Previously on 'How to Train Your Dragon':_** _"Odin help us…"_

 **Chapter 11**

The mountainous dragon let out an ear-splitting roar, standing to its full height, making it look that much more intimidating.

"Catapults!" Stoick commanded to the catapult runners. The rocks soared through the sky, aiming at the dragon with red spikes all along its back. The rocks simply ricocheted off of the dragon not even leaving a dent. The beast roared once again, stepping and chewing the catapults to splinters. It was then Stoick decided this dragon would be christened as The Red Death. Red for the spikes that adorned its back, and death, well for quite obvious reasons. The Vikings ran to the edge of the beach, trying to get away from the monstrous beast in front of them.

"Get to the ships!" One of the male warriors shouted, getting everyone's attention. Stoick's eyes widened, knowing exactly what would happen if they followed through with that plan.

"No, NO!" Stoick cried out, trying to stop his citizens from going any further. His efforts were in vain, as the Red Death reared its head back with a loud roar, then a stream of flames followed, setting the boats aflame. Gobber ran alongside Stoick, both breathless from running.

"Smart that one." Gobber commented.

"I was a fool…" Stoick muttered. He turned to Spitelout, his second-in-command. "Lead the men to the far side of the island!" Spitelout nodded, turning to the men and women fighting for their lives.

"Right, everyone to the far side of the island!" Spitelout ordered. Stoick turned to Gobber, gesturing away from the fight scene.

"Gobber, go with the men!" Said man shook his head, hobbling over to the chief.

"I think I'll stay, just in case you were thinking of doing something crazy."

"I can buy them a few minutes if I can give that thing something to hunt!" Stoick argued, grabbing his friends arm.

"Then I can double that time." Gobber smirked, placing his palm against Stoick's. The two shared a smile, then ran off to fight the rampaging dragon.

"Here!" Stoick shouted up to the Red Death. Gobber shook his head, pulling his pants up slightly.

"Oh no, HERE!" Gobber cried. The dragon focused his attention on the two, wondering which to fry first. Stoick ran over to one of the spears in the ground and threw at the dragon, hitting just under its eye. The two warriors bellowed war cries, trying to get the dragon to fight them.

"Come on, fight ME!" Gobber hollered.

"No, ME!" Stoick counted. The Red Death reared its head back, preparing a blast, when all of a sudden a loud _BOOM_ with fire following, lit up the back of the dragon's head. Four dragons flew around the beast's head with small figures on top of them. And that's when Stoick heard an all to familiar voice reach his ears.

"Ruff! Tuff! Watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!" Hiccup commanded. The teens flew into the battle field, all mounted on a dragon from the arena. Fishlegs on the Gronkle, Snotlout on the Monstrous Nightmare, the twins on the Zippleback, and Hiccup, Astrid, and Hadley on the Nadder, Hiccup in the front, Astrid in the middle, and Hadley in the back. Stoick looked up at the sky, mouthing the words 'What the' at the sight before him.

"Look at us! We're on dragons! We're on dragons! All of us!" Tuffnut cried out excitedly. The Vikings on the ground looked up as Hiccup commanded for them all to move up to the sky to avoid the beast in front of them. Gobber walked up Stoick, awe clearly written on his face.

"Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were." Stoick just nodded, still completely speechless.

Up in the sky, the dragons all circled in the air.

"Fishlegs, break it down!" Hiccup ordered.

"Ok, heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils, relies on hearing and smell!"

"Ok! Lout, Legs! Hang in its blind spot, make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff! Find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!" Hiccup shouted over the loud noises down below. Ruffnut smiled, straightening her posture a bit.

"That's my specialty!" She exclaimed proudly.

"Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating! See!" Tuffnut flipped upside down, making obnoxious noises. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Just do what I told you! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Hiccup shouted, leaning the Nadder towards the burning ships. Astrid saluted, and Hadley just nodded, not trusting herself to let go of Astrid and not fall off.

"Don't worry! We got it covered!"

"Yeah!" The teens split up, Ruff and Tuff heading up to the dragon's head, and Snotlout and Fishlegs going to either side. The twins started calling out insults instantly.

"Troll!"

"Butt Elf!"

"Bride of Grendel!" As the twins flew in front of the Red Death it let out a stream of flames, just missing its mark, causing the twins to scream and fly off. Snotlout and Fishlegs flew up behind its eyes, banging their weapons on their shields, trying to disorient the beast. Fishlegs started panicking when nothing happened.

"Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot!" He shrieked.

Back with Hiccup, Astrid and Hadley, the three teens and their Nadder flew above the ships, looking for Toothless. Hiccup spotted the struggling Night Fury and lead the Nadder to him.

"There!" The Nadder hovered over the ship Toothless was bound to, allowing Hiccup to jump off and onto the burning ship. Hiccup landed, then turned towards Astrid. "Go help the others! And keep Hadley safe!" Astrid nodded and lead the dragon towards the mountainous beast to help, a worried Hadley sitting behind her. Hiccup looked back at Toothless and started pulling on the muzzle and chains. "Okay, hold on, hold on!"

Fishlegs and Snotlout continued to bang their weapons on their shields, slowly but surly messing with the beast's head.

"It's working!"

"Yeah! It's working!" While the two were making noise, neither took notice to the fact that the banging was affecting the dragons they were mounted on. The Monstrous Nightmare and Gronkle started shaking their heads, the Nightmare slamming into the side of the Red Deaths head, sending Snotlout flying, and the Gronkle spinning around towards the ground. Fishlegs shrieked and tossed his hammer to Snotlout.

"I've lost power on the Gronkle! Snotlout, do something!" Snotlout caught the hammer as Fishlegs fell to the ground. "I'm okay!" Suddenly the Gronkle flipped forward, trapping Fishlegs under. "Less okay!" He mumbled. Snotlout started banging the hammer Fishlegs tossed to him into the dragon's veiny eyes.

"I can't miss! What's wrong buddy?! Got something in your eye?" Snotlout taunted.

The beast roared in annoyance. Astrid and Hadley flew up to watch what Snotlout was doing.

"Yeah! You're the Viking!" Astrid shouted in encouragement. Snotlout looked up, distracted from the praise Astrid was giving him, causing him to lose his balance as the dragon shook its head, sending Snotlout back to hold onto on of its spines, clinging precariously over the ground.

"Woah!" Snotlout cried out in surprise.

On the ground, The Red Death swung its tail around, knocking the mast of the ship Hiccup was on over. Hiccup jumped to side in shock. He shook it off and continued to try and get the chains off of his best friend. The dragon stepped back, right onto the deck of the ship Hiccup and Toothless currently occupied, sending both into the ocean. Hiccup looked down to see Toothless sinking like a rock to the bottom of the watery grave. Hiccup swam down, the pressure in his head and ears building, but he paid no mind. He yanked on the chains, trying to free his dragon, yet releasing his airs as he did so. All of a sudden, a large, beefy hand reached down around Hiccup's collar and pulled him out of the water. Toothless roared sadly, thinking this was the end.

Stoick resurfaced, gasping for air as he swam to the shore, his son clasped in one hand. He pulled Hiccup up and laid him on the beach. Hiccup coughed up the water that managed to get into his lungs. Sitting up, he looked towards the waters edge to see a large figure dive back into the water. His eyes widened slightly.

"Dad…?"

Stoick swam down to the bottom of the ocean, stopping in front of the ebony dragon trapped in chains. Toothless looked up, wondering what the burly Viking in front of him was going to do. The two stared at each other for a moment before Stoick surged forward and pulled the chains off of Toothless. The Night Fury looked surprised for a moment before advancing forward, grabbing Stoick and swimming to the surface. Once they broke the surface, Toothless dropped Stoick and looked up at the dragon queen, shaking the excess water off. He looked back at Hiccup and gestured for him to hop on. Hiccup grinned and nodded.

"You got it bud!" Hiccup ran forward and jumped on his dragon, placing his feet in the stirrups and clipping himself to the saddle. Stoick grabbed his son's forearm before he could fly off.

"Hiccup!" Said teen looked at his father. "I'm sorry… for-for everything." Hiccup nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, me too."

"You don't have to go up there!" Stoick pleaded, not wanting his son to risk his life.

"We're Vikings…" Hiccup smirked. "It's an occupational hazard." Stoick smiled proudly, and nodded, grabbing Hiccup's arm with both hands.

"I'm _proud_ to call you my _son_ …" Hiccup blinked, a little taken back from what he just heard his father say. Hiccup smiled, loving this new feeling inside of him.

"Thanks, Dad." Stoick released his hold on Hiccup's arm and stepped back. Hiccup leaned down on Toothless, holding on tight as the Night Fury Jumped into the air, leaving a very proud Stoick looking up at his son.

Hadley and Astrid turned towards the destroyed remains of the ships, hearing the signature call of a Night Fury.

"Hiccup!" Hadley shouted joyfully.

"He's up!" Astrid exclaimed. The two flew over to the twins who were once again, trying to keep away from the queen dragon. "Get Snotlout out of there!" She ordered.

"I'm on it!"

"I'm on it first!"

"I'm ahead of you!"

"Hey! Let me drive!" The twins continued to argue as Snotlout leapt in between the two heads. Tuffnut looked dumbfounded at Snotlout.

"I can't believe that worked!" He exclaimed. Astrid and Hadley fly around the queen, trying to find a place to attack, when suddenly, the Red Death starts to inhale, preparing a blast while pulling the three towards its awaiting jaws. Astrid and Hadley get lifted from their seats on the Nadder as the dragon kept pulling in. Astrid held onto the rope attached to the Nadder, as Hadley held onto Astrid's hand for dear life.

"Hadley! NO!" Astrid screamed, worried for the younger girl's safety. Every Viking looked up to the sky when they heard a familiar cry of a certain dragon.

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!" Everyone ducked as Hiccup and Toothless flew down towards the ground, sending a blast at the dragon queen's head, ceasing her inhale and causing the two girls and Nadder fall out of the sky. Astrid and Hadley screamed as they fell towards the ground, Hiccup whirling around in the sky and diving towards them. Hadley landed in her brother's arms as she was a little higher than Astrid, and clung to Hiccup, terrified of letting go. Hiccup looked down at Toothless.

"Did you get her?" He asked anxiously. Toothless looked down and smiled at seeing Astrid hanging upside down, her foot caught in his paws. Toothless gave a gummy smile and flipped her over, placing her softly on the ground. Hiccup turned in his seat and set his sister behind him on the saddle. The two shared a smile as Hadley wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist as they headed back towards the queen.

"Go…" Astrid let out breathlessly, watching the three head towards the monstrous dragon.

Hiccup turned in his seat to get a good look at their opponent. His eyes widened as he saw something curled into the beast's sides.

"That thing has wings! Ok, lets see if it can use them!" Toothless twisted around and dived down, preparing a blast in the back of his throat. The two riders held tight as Toothless let his blast out, effectively knocking the queen to the ground. Hiccup and Hadley looked back towards the ground.

"Do you think that did it?" Hadley questioned, still clinging to her brother. The Red Death started to rise as it beat its wings against the air, getting higher by the minute.

"Well, it can fly!" Hiccup commented. The three flew above the crowd of Vikings, the queen in pursuit. Hiccup spotted their father and turned to Hadley. "I'm gonna hand you off to dad!" He shouted. Hadley blinked in surprise, then set her face in a determined glare.

"No way! I'm not letting you face that thing by yourself!" Hiccup shook his head as they flew closer to the chief.

"Sorry Hadley! I'm not going to loose you too! DAD!" Hiccup shouted, getting their fathers attention "CATCH!" Hadley's eyes widened, knowing what he was going to do.

"Hiccup NO!" Hadley shrieked. To late. Hiccup had Toothless do a roll right above Stoick, effectively dumping her into her father's arms. Hadley jumped out and reached for her brother. "NO!" She screamed. Hiccup continued to fly away, the queen still chasing him. Hadley ran back to her father, burying her face in his side as he held his daughter, trying to calm her.

Hiccup looked up at the clouds, an idea forming in his head as the dragon still chased them. Hiccup looked back down at Toothless, seeing he had the same plan.

"Ok Toothless, time to _disappear_! Come on bud!" Hiccup adjusted the tail, sending them into a steep assent towards the clouds. All of the Vikings on the ground gasped as the two soared into the clouds, the queen hot on their tail. Soon all three disappeared, leaving only silhouettes and roars for the others on the ground to see. The Red Death readied another blast, causing Hiccup's eyes to widen and lean out of the way.

"Here it comes!" He shrieked. They continued to go further into the clouds, the queen soon losing its sight on them. Said dragon roared as it searched, spinning around and trying to catch the sneaky Night Fury and his rider. Suddenly, a familiar whistle could be heard through the clouds as blast after blast was shot, aimed straight at the queen's old wings. Hiccup and Toothless shot through the sky, attacking the queen from every angle they could. The large dragon quickly got annoyed as it sent a long stream of fire through the clouds, catching up to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Watch out!" Hiccup yelped. He looked back at the sound of sizzling, only to see Toothless' prosthetic tail fin ablaze. Hiccup gulped, knowing that they didn't have much time left. "Ok, times up! Let's see if this works!" Toothless flipped in the sky, flying through on of the holes in the larger dragon's wings. Hiccup leaned down to get more speed.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do!?" Hiccup shouted, taunting the beast to get it to follow them. Toothless let out a roar that sounded like he was taunting it too. The Red Death snapped at the two, then followed them into a steep dive towards the ground. Hiccup and Toothless flew down, desperate to keep distance, and stay in the air with the rapidly burning tail fin. Hiccup pressed on the foot pedal, desperately trying to keep their decent from going haywire. "Stay with me buddy, we're good just a little bit longer!" At the hissing sound coming from the beast behind them, Hiccup could tell it was getting ready to fire. Time to put his plan into action.

"Hold Toothless…" Said dragon let a blast build up in his throat as they came into view of the Vikings on the ground.

Hadley looked up to the sky to see Toothless and her brother diving down with the monstrous dragon behind them. She whimpered slightly and pressed herself tighter to her father, fearing for her brother's life.

Hiccup listened for the perfect moment, and when he heard it, he shouted, "NOW!" Toothless twisted around and shot a purple blast into the beast's gas filled mouth. Fire instantly ignited in the Red Deaths mouth. The dragon's eyes widened as it saw the ground fast approaching and spread its wings to try and stop the fast decent.

Hiccup and Toothless spun out of the way as the Red Death hit the ground and exploded. The two weaved their way through the spines on the dragons back, trying to get away from the flames that were climbing their way to them. The cleared the obstacles, and Hiccup looked up. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him as he desperately tried to adjust the tail fin that was no longer there. Coming straight towards them was the queens bludgeon like tail, aimed straight at them.

"No…" Hiccup mumbled still trying to get out of the way. The tail came closer. Hiccup, finding there was no way to cheat death this time, screamed. "NO!" The tail made contact with the two small figures, knocking Hiccup off of Toothless sending him to the inferno down below. Hiccup looked up to see Toothless screeching and trying to reach him before everything went black.

 **DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! I'm so evil ^_^ Don't worry though! I will try to get the next chapter up later tonight! I hope you all enjoyed! And don't forget to review! I'll do shout outs next chapter! Also don't forget to feel free to answer my questions from chapter 9!**

 **-Jem**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys… IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! Wow… I can't believe its over! Thank you so much to all who followed, favorited, reviewed, and read! I appreciate this all SOOOOOOO much! I can't wait to write my other stories and see what you think! Since this story is done, I will start my others, and I can't wait! Don't forget to send in requests if you have any! Without further ado… ONTO CHAPTER 12! As always R &R and ENJOY! **

**Chapter 12**

"Hiccup? Hiccup!" Hadley and Stoick came through the whiteout of ash, calling and looking for Hiccup. Hadley was near tears, wondering if her brother managed to get out of the way of the explosion soon enough. He couldn't be gone! What would she do without her older brother?

Stoick wasn't fairing very well either. First he disowned his own son, then said son goes and saves the village, and very well may have died in the process. He already lost his wife. He can't handle loosing his son too.

"Hiccup! Son!" Stoick called out. He heard Hadley gasp and looked over to where she was running towards a black blur laying on the ground. Stoick would recognize that black form anywhere. "Hiccup…" Stoick rushed over to stand by his daughter who was now silently crying.

"Toothless… you w-wouldn't…. you wouldn't l-let him…" Hadley mumbled softly, kneeling down to get a good look at the hurt Night Fury. Stoick fell to his knees beside Hadley.

"Oh son… I did this…"

Astrid and Gobber pushed through the crowd that surrounded their chief. Astrid stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Toothless on the ground… Hiccup not to be seen anywhere. Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked at the mourning family. Everyone around bowed their heads in silent respect for their fallen hero.

Toothless stirred, and groggily opened his eyes to look at Stoick. Hadley leaned into her father and started sobbing uncontrollably. Stoick looked up at Toothless and sighed, his own tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm so… I'm so sorry…" Toothless' eyes widened a bit as he leaned back slightly and opened his wings… revealing a, hopefully, unconscious Hiccup. Stoick and Hadley's eyes widened as Stoick surged forward to grab his son in his arms. "Hiccup!" Hadley sat back to let her father check on her brother. Stoick moved Hiccup's bangs out of his eyes to look for any signs of life, then threw his helmet to the ground and held his ear to his son's chest.

 _Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

"He's alive! You brought him back alive!" Stoick exclaimed, bursting into a fit of relieved laughter. Hadley brought a hand up to her mouth, her tears of sadness turning into tears joy. She jumped forward, hugging the limp form of her brother.

Astrid gasped and her hands flew to her face in a joyous manner. The Vikings surrounding cheered happily, for their heir was alive. The dragons in the background came forward with dragon like smiles on their faces.

Stoick looked back at Toothless, laying a hand on his head. Toothless laid down with a satisfied purr as his pupils dilated. Stoick smiled down at the dragon as Hadley went over to pat him.

"Thank you, for saving my son." He said quietly. Gobber walked up and looked the unconscious boy up and down, landing on his feet.

"Well, you know… most of 'im" Stoick and Hadley followed his gaze and gasped.

"Oh Gods…" Hadley mumbled. This was going to change her brother's life… forever.

…

Hiccup was lying on his bed that was now moved to the lower level of the Haddock Household, healing bruises and burns adorning his face as he lay unconscious. Toothless walked up to his rider, purring and snorting in his face to get him to wake up. Toothless grumbled once more. Hiccup stirred slightly and opened his eyes slightly, showing hazy forest green irises looking up at the Night Fury.

"Oh, hey Toothless." Toothless surged forward, nuzzling Hiccup and pushing him towards the edge of the bed. "I'm happy to see you too bud!" Hiccup stated, groggily. Toothless put his paws forward, accidently stepping on Hiccup's stomach, sending him sitting bolt upright.

"GAH!" Hiccup looked around at his surroundings. "Uh… I'm in my house…" He then turned his gaze to the over excited Night Fury, his eyes widening. "Uh, _you're_ in my house! Does my dad know you're here?" Toothless started bouncing around the house, knocking multiple objects to the ground in the process before returning to Hiccup and nuzzling his side. "Ok, ok! No, Toothless!" Hiccup scolded as his dragon jumped up onto the rafters. "Aw come on…" Hiccup moved to stand up when he felt something… off. He lifted his blanket and looked down, all of the blood draining from his face. He sighed, his shoulders slumping as he turned and set his right foot… and left _prosthetic_ on the ground.

Toothless cautiously walked over, sniffing the prosthetic foot, then looking back up at Hiccup, slightly aware of what he's going through. Hiccup took a couple deep breaths, then braced himself on the bed post, standing up placing all of the weight on his right leg. He took another deep breath, and took a step forward on the prosthetic in place of his left foot. He yelped from the pain and stumble, falling over. Toothless lunged forward and caught the boy before he could fall to the ground. He lifted his head up, Hiccup clinging to him, and stabilized the wobbly teen.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup held onto Toothless, using him as a crutch as they walked over to the door to his hut. Hiccup reached out and grabbed the door handle. He pulled, opening the door, only to slam in back shut. Outside stood a Monstrous Nightmare, looking ready to attack. Hiccup leaned against the door and looked down at his dragon.

"Toothless… stay here!" Hiccup stated. He slowly reopened the door, reveling the same Nightmare, only just now noticing that Snotlout was mounted on top.

"Come on guys! Get ready, hold on tight, here we go!" Snotlout commanded to the other riders behind him, all mounted on their own dragon.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he looked around at his village. Dragons were everywhere, either on roofs, by other Vikings, or eating in the new fish baskets made out of the old fire posts. Hiccup stepped outside, letting the door close behind him as he looked on in awe. He shook his head slightly.

"I knew it. I'm dead." He deadpanned. A hearty laugh sounded behind him as Stoick walked up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder to steady him.

"No, but you gave it your best shot." Stoick gestured out to the now completely transformed village. "So? What do you think?" He lead his speechless son down the stairs, watching as the rest of the village took notice of his conscious state.

"Hey look! It's Hiccup!"

"Hiccup! How you doin' mate?"

"It's great to see you up and about!"

The villagers gathered in a circle surrounding the chief and his son. Stoick turned to Hiccup and smiled.

"Turns out, all we needed was a little more of… this." Stoick stated gesturing to nothing specific on his son.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup laughed, playing along with his father. Gobber walked up beside Stoick, gesturing to his left leg.

"Well, most of you. That bits my handy work! With a little 'Hiccup' flare thrown in. Think it'll do?" Gobber asked with a smile. Hiccup returned the smile and shrugged.

"Eh, I might make a few tweaks. Hey, has anyone seen Had-"

"HICCUP!" Hiccup was cut off by an all to familiar voice coming from the back of the crowd. The villagers parted, revealing Hadley smiling like a goof. She ran forward and threw herself into her brother's arms. Hiccup squeezed her tightly burying his head in her shoulder.

"There she is!" Hiccup laughed out. Hadley looked up and spotted Astrid coming through the crowd. She smiled and nodded, letting go of her brother. Hiccup smiled at her, which soon turned into a pained frown as Astrid's fist came in contact with his shoulder. He turned to see Astrid smiling.

"That's, for scaring me." She stated simply. Hadley smirked, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Wha, what? What is it? Is it always gonna be this way, cause-" Hiccup was cut off by Astrid grabbing his collar and pulling him to her, their lips pressing together in a kiss. Astrid pulled back, leaving a slightly dazed Hiccup with half lidded eyes staring at her. "I could get used to it…" Hiccup finished. The shared a smile. Hiccup turned to Gobber who held out a new prosthetic tail, saddle, and stirrup.

"Welcome home." Hiccup smiled, then turned to the house entrance when he heard cries of,

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

Hiccup laughed as Toothless hopped over all of the Vikings to make his way to his rider. Hadley nudged her brother in the arm, and Hiccup and Astrid shared a smile. Hiccup strapped on the new saddle and prosthetic tail and hopped onto Toothless with Hadley right behind him. Hiccup looked over at Astrid mounted on her Nadder, then looked out at the village.

 ** _This, is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough, and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so! The only upsides, are the pets. While other places have ponies, or parrots, we have…_**

 ** _Dragons._**

 **And… It's DONE! I'm honestly so proud of myself for finishing my first fanfiction, ever! Thank you so much to every one of my reviewers, followers, favoriters, and readers! You are honestly the ones who make me want to right all the time! Time for the shout outs!**

 **Midnightsky0612: Thanks soooooo much for sticking with me from day one! I love reading your reviews!**

 **Cutiepai13: Thank you for your lovely reviews! And for giving me positive advice! ^_^**

 **HTTYDFANGIRL: Thank you!**

 **Midenightfury: Thank you!**

 **Superdragon: Thanks! I hope that long chapter was good!**

 **Blacksmith: More you shall get! Thank you!**

 **MMM: Tada!**

 **So, I went all the way back to the first reviews I got to say thank you to all of you! ^_^ On another note, I looked at my traffic graph and saw the most amazing number ever! 1,420! WOW! Thank you sooooo much to you all! Whether you just skim through my story or full on read it, Thank you! See y'all in my next fanfics!**

 **-Jem**


End file.
